


The Devil inside me

by MiLadyAndTheBastard



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Derogatory Language, Dysfunctional Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Kissing, Love/Hate, Minor Violence, Pranks, Revenge, Rivals, Smoking, Smut, Underage Smoking, extremely ooc, sexy dreams, teen rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiLadyAndTheBastard/pseuds/MiLadyAndTheBastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya thanked all the Gods in that moment but found out soon she was going to regret it.</p><p>Arya Stark and Gendry "The bastard" Baratheon are both trying to get through their high school life without any hitches but one day they both meet and realise they both release something in one another thats not natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Today I met the Devil

She needed a cigarette badly and the whole school probably knew. Arya couldn't help her hand from tapping againist her desk, she knew if she didn't inhale one soon she would flip. All she could do to distract herself was count down the minutes untill she would be round the old building alone smoking.Arya knew it was bad for her and she couldn't even begin to forget with the amount of times they'd reminded her.

 _*Gods, they think they discovered cancer_.

She never listened and she never would, Arya never did what anyone told her. Not since her father died,

*He's dead forget him

rrrriiiinnnngggg!

Within the first ring of the school bell Arya was up out of her seat, rushing down the hall growling at anyone who got in her way. Which wasn't a rare occurrence, she was a loner and people were scared of loners so no one ever tried to talk to her, not that she wanted them to.

*I'm a lone wolf

When she made it outside, Arya found the sun hadn't stop blazing. It was always hot in kingslanding, there winter was the norths summer but ten times hotter.

"Arya! Arya wait up!"a high pitched voice called before she even turned around Arya knew who owned it.

"What Ned?" She replied still moving to her special spot.

"I was wondering when you wanted to pose for you school photo, were just waiting on you" the blonde boy whined

"I can't right now ok?" Arya snapped at him she didn't want to be mean but her cravings were getting worse

"Ok" she couldn't help but notice the disappointment in his eyes but Arya was used to it, she disappointed someone everyday. Mostly her family but It couldn't be helped, that was the only thing she was good at.

Ned didn't follow her to the old building, no one but 'the dropouts' went there Arya liked that. She liked that it was people who could try and understand her, she still didn't speak to any of them. The space between the old building and the backfield was used for smoking, mostly cigarettes but you did get the few idiots who smoke blunts. Arya never got it, why would you want to be stoned in school.

*its boring enough

She stood in her usual spot and rummaged through her bag, pulling out her packet of Mayfair king size, placing one between her lips. Arya began to look through again her bag for her lighter but found nothing. Frustrated she threw her bag on the ground 

"For fuck sake" she almost screamed.

A rock shifted ten feet away from her, looking up she spotted a boy. or was he a man? Arya couldn't decide. She spotted a man boy with a thick mop of black hair smirking with a lit cigarette between his fingers. Arya thanked all the Gods in that moment but found out soon she was going to regret it.

"Got a lite?" she asked politely as she could. The boy looked down at his half smoked cigarette then back at her with bright blue eyes, smirking. He chucked his cigarette at her feet then pushed himself off the wall he was sat on.

"Thank you " Arya breathed "thank you, I really appreciate that cause I'm not a human being or anything, you pathetic turd " The boy didn't say anything, he just walked back to the main building. Arya tried to ignore what a dick he was and picked up the boys cigarette and lit her own off it.

(4 hours later)

"Arya? Is that you?"

Her mother said appearing from the kitchen, in her usual disheveled state. Arya remembered the time her mother was the shining example of what a lady should be but a lot had changed since then.

"Your home two hours late" Arya ignored her heading towards the stairs but the cold grip of her mothers hand around her arm stopped her. "Don't walk away from me!" Catelyn spat, She didn't want this, she didn't want to be here or even alive but she was.

"Why don't you pour yourself an other drink mum" Arya said as she wretched her arm away storming up the stairs. The tears ran freely that night, burning her pale skin.


	2. I'm Just Repaying You

He hated it here, the whole school was full of upper class snobs with no respect for anyone else. Gendry wouldn't even be here if he had a choice but his father was Robert Baratheon and he was his bastard. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he walked straight into someone

"Hey!" The voice yelled

"WHAT?" he roared as he looked down into a pair of steel grey eyes. Something was familiar about them, he took a step back and smirked at the girl.

"Oh I don't know" she shouted sarcastically "maybe you should watch where your fucking going or are you blind as well as dumb?"Yeah, it was definitely the same girl as yesterday. What did hot pie say her name was again? Ann? No, Annie? Ariel?

"Hey!" A pair of balled fists tried to shove him back "hello?" The girl tried to hit him again but he quickly caught her hands before they could make any impact

"Listen Ariel-" he began

"Ariel??? Ariel?? Do I look like a fucking mermaid?"

The rest of her words were cut out by the sound of the bell, he couldn't afford to be late again but when he tried to get past her she'd step in front of him. Gendry wasn't in any mood for this, he grabbed the girl by the waist picking her up and putting her behind him

. ...

"Who the hell did he think he is" Arya yelled whilst aggressively dissecting a frog

"Well you were making him late" Wylla sighed poking her own dead frog. Wylla was Arya's only real friend, who wasn't fake and had all the same interests as her. Wylla was beautiful with long thick acid green hair, something Arya had always been jealous of.

"What does he think I am? An object? Do I look like a piece of furniture he could just move around his living room?" She ranted

"Im sure he doesn't think your a sofa" Wylla muttered obviously bored, Biology was her worst subject and the fact that Wylla had a dinner with her fathers business partners wasn't helping. Wylla's father owned the biggest port in the whole of Westeros, making her family one of the wealthiest in the country but Wylla didn't care for any of that which was one of the main reasons Arya loved her.

"You know what this is about morals, ill show him" Arya said pushing herself back from the workbench.

"Wait, where are you going? You still need to help me with Kermit" Wylla whined holding up her dead frog by its leg

"for a smoke" Arya grinned sneaking towards the door

"You can't just walk out of lesson" Wylla said but Arya had already left.

Arya made her way towards the old building chuckling to herself.

...

Gendry finished finished fifth period and made his way to his car, finding a bunch of freshmen around it laughing. The laughing quickly turned into whispers as they stepped away, revealing his car. It wasn't in its usual state and definitely not the way he had left it that morning. Clearly written across the window screen in black thick marker were the words "Sincerely Ariel". Thats when Gendry noticed the rest of the car, its black shiny exterior had been covered in old cigarette buts.

"I thought I should repay you" a female voice called out.

Gendry whipped around to see the brown haired small girl he called Ariel "You.." he growled.Normally when he got angry people would cower in fear but she didn't batter an eyelid.

"I thought id give you your end back but ... well I couldn't tell which one it was so I gave you them all" she smiled wickedly.

He couldn't believe it, no one had ever been so rude to him. Why was this girl different? Why didn't she just ignore him like the rest? "I'm gonna... im ... gonna" Gendry started

"No need to thank me" she smirked stepping close to him "like I said im" she whispered poking her small boney finger into his chest "just" poke "repaying" poke "you". Next thing Gendry new a huge motorcycle rode up and the small girl climbed onto the back

"see you around Gendry Baratheon", she purred donning on wolf helmet then leaving him in a pile of dust and a crowd of first years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment telling me what you thought


	3. Aren't You Meant To Close Your Eyes When You Kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what you guys will think of this chapter, i hope you like it. It was inspired by one Korean film and a Korean TV program.

…

“She really did that?”

Gendry grunted in response

“Go Ariel!” Hot pie cooed

“Her names Arya … Arya Stark.” Gendry growled stabbing his food. It had a day since the incident, he tried to find her in school to .. well he didn't know what he was going to do but he knew it would be ten times worse than what she did to him.

“OI! don’t let go to waste” Hot pie yelled grabbing Gendry’s plate “You’ve let it gone cold, its ruined now!”

Gendry shrugged grabbing his backpack “I wasn’t hungry anyway, later” he muttered walking out the door of Hot pie’s mothers cafe

“See you at school?” Hot pie asked but he was already gone. Since it happened she was all he could think about.

…

Its not that she was scared or avoiding him but Arya didn't want to run into him. After she got home after Jon had Picked her up from school she had sort of started to regret it. _No! He deserved it. He treated you like shit and thats what you get. He was lucky i let him off so easily._ Arya walked through the entrance school to see pictures of a blonde women plastered everywhere, but Arya didn’t concern herself with them. People in this school were morons, it was probably some dance thing or new club for the first years to join. Arya had never joined a club or gone to a dance to the horror of her sister Sansa.

“OI!” A voice roared that made even Arya jump, she looked up to see Gendry Baratheon storming towards her, a piece of paper clasped in hand.

_Shit_

“What the hell were you thinking” No one had ever really tried to hurt her before so she couldn’t help but be surprised when he grabbed the sides her arms and pinned her against the wall knocking air out of her lungs. “I knew you were a complete twat but i didn’t think you were this much of bitch”. He yelled

“Gendry mate don’t” a fat boy at the side of Gendry whined.

“Still upset about your car?” she asked trying to sound less distressed than she was

“My car! My fucking car? i couldnt give a shit about that piece of shit right now. Don’t play dumb” Arya was confused, _What on earth is he on about?_

A crowd had started to gather and Gendry must of noticed as he let her back down but didn’t let up of one of her arms “Come with me” He growled then yanked her towards the back entrance.

Arya knew he was tall but she didn’t take into account how long his legs were, she had to practically sprint just so he wasn’t dragging her through the grass and mud that led to the old building.

“HEY! LET GO OF ME” she yelled, her shouts seemed rather pathetic compared to his. Gendry didn’t listened he just kept of yanking her along. Arya looked back to see if anyone was following them but no one, not even the fat boy from before. At times like this she wished she believed in the old stories Sansa used to love as a child, were the brave price would come and save the poor helpless princess from a fire breathing dragon. Gendry was her fire breathing dragon.

Once they had reached the back of the building Gendry shoved her hard, causing her to fall on her arse. Arya didn’t even wait a second, she just jumped back to her feet. “Look i have no fucking idea what your on about but if you ever touch me again i cut your balls off and feed them to my dog” she snarled rubbing her forearm where he had pulled her.

“Don’t lie to me, who else would do this” he spat, shoving the piece of crumpled paper in her face. It was the poster of the women from before but Arya didn’t notice the word “WHORE” in bold capitals on the woman's forehead. Who was this women?   

“Look! i have no idea who that is but i didn’t write that” she growled stepping forwards towards him. He didn’t seemed to believe her at all. “Why would i do something so unoriginal? i spent the whole of the last two periods yesterday sticking old cigarette buds to your car. Doesn’t sticking up a few posters up seem pathetic compared to that?”

She stared at him waiting and finally his facial and body language changed, instead of clenching his fists and panting. Gendry stood up straight and took a couple steps closer so he was in arms length. Arya couldn’t help but admire his frame, he was tall and looked as strong as a bull _but he was still an idiot_

“About that” Gendry took one step closer and grabbed her by both sides again and leaned down towards her face. Arya couldn’t breathe. _what was he doing?_ She tried to pull away but his strong arms kept her in place. All of a sudden his lips were against hers.

_his … lips .. LIPS?_

Arya screamed clawing at his forearms, Gendry grabbed her hands and pressed her against the rough brick wall of the building. He trapped her mouth with his, there was something about it that felt nice she thought but quickly changed her mind. She looked for the quickest way out then remembered her legs! She looked him straight in the eyes but couldn’t help but think about the awful movies Sansa forced her to watch.

Aren’t you meant to close your eyes when you kiss? 

Arya brought her knee up into his crotch and watched as his eyes widened and he stumbled back coughing and clutching his stomach. She side stepped away from him spitting and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Don’t ever, that again!” she screeched backing away, normally if anyone even looked at her funny she’d given them hell but there was something about him that made her want to run away as soon as possible. Arya span and ran but the sound of Gendry Baratheon’s laugh chased her.

…

Yesterday night.

_knock knock_

“Gendry?” the timid voice of of his step sister called through the door. He quickly opened the door letting Myrcella into his room.

“Whats up” he smiled, sitting himself back down at his desk. Gendry liked his younger sister, she was a sweet thing.

“Erm.. well i was wondering if i could watch a film-”

“You fucking bitch” A voice bellowed from downstairs

Gendry sighed, every night they would fight without fail. He didn’t even understand why they were together in the first place.

“So what are we watching?” He said watching Myrcella light up with excitement then running over to his tv and slotting in a dvd.

“Its a Korean romance film, my friend lent it to me” she said while slotting in the dvd and jumping down onto his bed.

The film was just like Myrcella said but Gendry couldn’t help but think he was the wrong age and gender to enjoy this. It was about some idiotic and annoying girl who dented a guys car and signed a contract to be his slave for a hundred days. At one point the guy was mad at her so decided to take all of her first times from her and “stole” her first kiss.

“Is it really that important to girls … their first kiss?” he asked awkwardly but Myrcella didn’t seem to notice

“ Well of course! i mean every girl wants it to be special and would hate anyone to mess that up!” she rambled. Gendry couldn’t help but think of that Arya Stark girl. Maybe he could take hers to pay her back.

“How … would you tell if …if a girl had already had her first kiss?” Gendry mumbled

“ Hmm.. Well it depends really but id say a girl who’s angry and a bit of a loner would probably have never been kissed. Why? is there a girl you like? Do you have a girlfriend?” Myrcella shrieked practically jumping up and down.

“Don’t be silly” Gendry laughed throwing a pillow at his younger sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know that you thought, thanks for reading. P.S sorry if there's any mistakes


	4. Truth For A Truth

 

“YOU KISSED HER???”

Gendry nodded

“WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?” Hot pie practically shrieked

“I watch this film-”

“You watch a film so you decided to kiss her? ive never been this confused in my whole life!” Gendry’s fat friend said throwing his hands up in frustration

“Let me finish will you? I watched this film were this guy kissed this girl to get back at her” Gendry confidently nodding his head

“That … is … the … most … stupidest idea i have ever fucking heard” Hot pie said while beating dough roughly against the counter

“Its genius mate, you don’t know what your on about” Gendry said leaning back in his chair jumping a little when Hot pie snorted

“Neither do you!” Hot Pie turned from his dough to look at Gendry “What you have just done is copy a scene from a chick flick my friend and acted it out with Arya Stark. Queen of the wolves! You're done for mate. Just watch she’ll have your balls in a jar.” Hot pie smirked

“Queen of the Wolves? what the hell is that?” Gendry asked trying not to picture Arya Stark tearing off his balls with wolf like teeth.

“Its her title, she’s Westeros’s undefeated boxing champion or something” Gendry nearly fell back in his chair

“What?” he choked

“she’s like the best in the country, you’re so screwed” Hot pie laughed

That couldn’t be true could it? it was surely just one of the rumors the people at school had made up. Wait! why am i even worried, i pinned her down!

“I overpowered her? she can’t be”

“Well you are six foot what? and she’s just like five. Of course you did, doesn’t mean she can’t beat the shit out of you”.

…

“So what are you gonna do?” Wylla asked while spinning on Arya’s office chair

“Kill him” Wylla stopped spinning and looked at Arya

“And if you can’t do that?” Wylla asked

“And if i can’t do that i’ll make him kill himself” Arya said proudly folding her arms

“......... Arya?”

“FINE!” Arya threw up her hands “i have no fucking idea” she groaned.

“And is that why you invited me round?”

“mmh” Arya nodded.

“Boy trouble?” Sansa and Margaery’s head popped round the door to Arya’s bedroom

“OUT!” Arya ordered

“AWW… please” they pleaded together

“Nope.”

(4 hours later)

Arya poured herself a glass out water from the machine set up in the fridge. It turned out Wylla sucked at revenge plans. Her ideas consisted of sticking signs on his back and sticking gum to his clothes. Arya didn’t want her friend to hurt herself by thinking too hard so she sent her home.

“So” Arya jumped at the voice of her sister behind her “What’s all the commotion about” Sansa was sat at the breakfast table, her hair slightly disheveled and red eyes.

She’s been crying again. Arya tightened her grip around her glass slightly trying to stay calm.

“Im surprised you don’t already know, aren’t you the queen of the school or something” Arya said rolling her eyes jumping up onto the countertop.

Sansa smirked slightly then said “Its more fun to hear it from the source i think”

“If you already know why are you asking me?” Arya snapped, she didn’t like games and she was sure Sansa didn’t either but it was hard to tell anything about her sister lately.

“You already know, why won’t you tell me” Sansa almost yelled

“Why have you been crying?” she knew it was a low blow but for some reason she didn’t want Sansa to know about what had happened with Gendry.

Sansa didn’t say anything keeping her eyes on the edge of the table, Arya was just about to leave the room when she heard Sansa practically whisper “Truth for a truth?”

Arya thought about it, did she really care that much about the Gendry situation and the kiss not to tell her sister. Her sister who had been crying practically coming home in this state everyday.

“Fine but you first” Arya demanded shoving herself into a seat at the table.

She watched her sisters face carefully. Sansa didn’t make any unattractive faces while thinking like Arya was sure she made. Sansa just stared at her hands trying to keep herself composed.

“Jof… he… I did something bad.” she stutted

“What did you do?” Arya was so confused how could her perfect sister do something bad, it didn’t seem possible

“Joffrey made me”

“What did he do, what did he make you do?” Arya couldn’t help but let her mind jump to the worse conclusion possible.

“I didn’t know what he was asking me at the time but then i heard about what happened with you and his brother, Gendry...” Arya knew that Gendry and Joffrey were related but she never really thought of them in the same family. Maybe its cause they look nothing alike. One thing Arya didn’t understand was why did Sansa crying have to do with Arya and Gendry.

 “Wait! what?”

Sansa sighed “Joffrey made me look up some women in the obituaries like ten years ago and made me copy her picture, saying it was for some class project but i swear Arya i didn’t know it was Gendry’s mother!”

The poster! the poster of the women Gendry had been so angry about. The poster was of Gendry’s mother? But wait if Gendry and Joffrey were brothers wouldn’t Gendry’s be the same as Joffrey’s? 

Arya tried to remember the first time she had heard about Gendry Baratheon. The Starks and Baratheons had been friends for years and Arya could only remember mentions of Gendry starting a few years ago.

Arya thought about the picture of Gendry’s mother, her warm eyes, her sweet smile. Then how the word “WHORE” was plastered across her forehead.

“Sansa how could you write such a thing?” she yelled, Arya was shocked. She never knew Sansa even knew that work let alone write them on a dead person's photo.

“I didn’t know anything, i only found the picture and gave it to Joff. Next thing i knew they were all over school.” Her sweet sister sobbed.

(The next day)

Arya had been avoiding Gendry over the past few days, she really didn’t want to see him but for some reason she felt she had to tell him about Joffrey. Arya didn’t plan to tell him about Sansa’s part, she was still her sister.

She stood by Gendry Baratheons now squeaky clean car waiting for him to appear from the building. Arya didn’t know what she was going to say but she knew she didn’t want the conversation to last longer than five minutes. I’ll tell him what i know and leave. keep it short and simple. With little or no eye contact.

“Here to vandalise my car again or did you come for more” Gendry winked walking over. His eyes were as sharp blue, a blue that real girls would die for.

“I know who did it” Arya said ignoring his comment.

“Who did what?” Gendry asked shoving his bag on his back seat.

“The posters, i found out who did the posters of your mother.” Arya walked closer to him but Gendry didn’t say anything, he just stood there. Looking at her blankly.

“Who? and how did you know-” he growled

“It doesn’t matter how i know” Arya cut him off. She looked around seeing her fellow classmates making their way home. Arya knew if one of them heard her they’d tell.

“Can we go somewhere?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, let me know what you thought ♡ p.s it wouldn't let me put their thoughts in italic


	5. You Really Are One Big Sterotype

Gendry snorted

“You think i’m stupid? huh? As if i’d let you in my car, you’d probably try to run me over” he said crossing his arms staring at Arya.

“You must be if you think i can somehow run you over while you’re in the car with me” she smirked

Damn! She’d got him there but still how did she expect him to let her in his car after he’d… and he found out she … Gendry blushed.

“Look i don’t have to tell you what i know!” Arya snapped turning on her heel “No point wasting my time” she mumbled

“Wait!” Gendry stammered behind her “Okay, fine but i choose where we go.” He said shifting his weight awkwardly. Why is he acting so weird? is he blushing?

“Fine”.

…

They had been driving for fifteen minutes. Arya would definitely describe herself as confident and brave but for some reason Gendry made her feel nervous. She wanted to get out of his perimeter as soon as possible.

“Look i’ll just tell you now, theres no point of wasting anymore time.” She said as she repositioned herself to face him.

Gendry gave her a side glance “No point nearly there now”. he grumbled as he turned down a dirt road that was surrounded by trees.

Panic quickly flooded into Arya. How could she be so stupid, she had completely forgotten about the time he had kissed her. Stupid! stupid! stupid! He’s going to kill me!!! Fuck! fuck!

Arya quickly searched for an escape. Once he stops the car i’ll run or i could shove his head against the dashboard then run OR i could smash his head into the dashboard, throw him out of the car then steal it? Arya settled on just running, no point of going to jail.

Gendry drove the car into a clearing of green grass, in the corner of the field was a small rectangular one story building. Thats where he’s going to kill me! stab me and let me bleed to death! NO FUCKING WAY!!!

He drove up to the building thats when Arya noticed the building had a garage door. shit!! Gendry stopped outside the door and honked. Arya saw her chance and took it, she pounced at the door and yanked the door handle frantically. Nothing happened. Shit! The door was locked.

“What are you doing?” Gendry asked giving her a puzzled look.

Arya whirled ready to bring hell down on his face but then she saw his face. Gendry had the most confused look she had ever seen, Jon hadn’t even looked this confused when he had seen a tampon for the first time.

Arya calmed, feeling the heat spread across her face. “Nothing, just checking the handle works” she mumbled into her chest.

“Right…” Gendry said  in a questing tone. As Arya tried to find a place to look that wasn't Gendry's eyes she noticed the garage door was slowly opening. Gendry slowly started to drive into the semi lit building a parked in the middle besides other cars and motorcycles.

"So... what is this place?" She asked curiously turning to face Gendry

He leaned closer causing Arya to push her back against the door "this is where you die!" Gendry whispered

"What?" Arya snapped.

"I'm joking this is where I work" He laughed unbuckling himself, Arya hadn't noticed how nice his smile was until then. She mentally slapped herself for thinking that.

"Why do you have a job? Your fathers Robert Baratheon" Not many people had part time jobs at their school since most of the students were heirs to their parents businesses.

Arya couldn't help but notice Gendry rolling her eyes at her comment. She quickly remembered what a arse he was and cloaked herself in her bitch uniform.

"Anyway about those posters-" she began but Gendry interrupted

"Not here, we can talk on the roof" he said reaching for the door handle

"Ha! So you can push me off? I don't think so" Arya said dryly

Gendry chuckled "I'm not gonna push you off, just don't want people eavesdropping"

Arya looked around the room noticing half a dozen men sat around staring directly at them.

"Fine".

Gendry lead her up a set of old rusted stairs that lead up to the roof. As soon as Gendry opened the door the wind hit, Arya was thankful she didn't wear skirts. Gendry walked out to the right and leant on the railing that wrapped around the buildings edge. She soon followed after, standing opposite from him.

"Look I'm going to get straight to the point, I'd rather get this over with sooner than possible" Arya said waving her hands between them both.

"Charming" Gendry smirked

Arya ignored his comment "First I need you to promise me something"

"No can do, I'm afraid.  I don't make promises" Gendry shrugged.

"You really are one big stereotype" she muttered

"Huh?"

"Look you're the one who wants to know right? So I you're gonna need to promise" Arya smiled almost wickedly

"Fine" he sighed "What is it?"

"To leave my sister out of this, whatever you hear. Sansa didn't do anything" Arya stated

"Why would your-" Gendry started

"Look I'm getting bored with this, just promise okay?" she sighed crossing her arms

"Okay .. I promise" he said slightly confused

"Jofferey, your brother. He's the one who did this. He made Sansa look up your mothers name and she gave him the picture. She didn't know what it was for" Arya said softly,  she didn't like Gendry but she didn't feel like this conversation should be have in bitch mode.

Arya notice Gendry's body language.  His leg was pressing hard into the wall and his fists were red from squeezing. He didn't say anything just breathed heavily in and out.

"I know if she-"

"I don't give two fucks about your bloody sister!" Gendry snapped

"Right, I'll be off then" Arya sighed turning back towards to door

"Thank you" Gendry blurted after her. Arya just turned and nodded and opened the door to the stairs. Gendry quickly chased after her, calling out when she was just about to leave to garage " let me drive you home"

Arya turned "And spend more unnecessary time in your presence? No thanks." She laughed turning back around and walking on. The sounds of the boys hooting at Aryas comment followed him out after her.

"You'll be walking for hours, if you haven't noticed we're in middle of nowhere" Gendry said

"Don't worry i'll be fine" Arya called back "oh!" She turned back to face him "I still haven't forgotten about the other day"

Gendry finally caught up and stepped closer leaving a foot between them both "Really? Reminiscing are we?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at Arya who was now scowling

"Definitely not!" Arya smirked up at him then quickly brought her knee up between his legs. Gendry doubled over in pain, coughing on to his knees clutching his stomach.  She quickly lent down and whispered "I'll get my pay back".

Suddenly a motorbike pulled up next to Arya, she quickly donned her on helmet "watch your back Baratheon." Then she was gone.

"What the hell!" He coughed.

___

"Now that sounds hot" Margaery sang popping another cherry into her mouth. Margaery Tyrell was her sister Sansa's best friend.

"How is that hot?" Arya asked confused. Arya, Sansa and Margaery were all sat in the back garden on the huge deck Rob had put in a year ago.

"That whole bad boy act! Ohhh gets me all hot" Sansa's friend cooed fanning herself.

"I sometimes really question why you're friends with my sister" Arya stood stretching then faced Sansa "Anyway Gendry said he'd leave you out of this so theres no need to worry okay?"

Sansa nodded.

(Half an hour later)

*BUZZ*

Arya opened her phone to see a message from Wylla

Wylla: okay whats this I hear about you fucking Gendry Baratheon in the car parking lot? :o X

Arya: WHAT?? X

Wylla: Just kidding but I heard you drove off in his car! Wtf? X

Arya: Fuck sake don't do that! For a second you made me think that shit bag had spread a rumor.  Don't worry about, just needed to sort the poster situation out :) X

Wylla: You sure its just a rumor?? ;)

Arya: Die!!!!

...

"Oi Baratheon!" Gendry turned to see Arya standing behind him in the hallway.  Suddenly the mass of students that were rushing up and down the corridor had disappeared,  leaving him alone with her.

"What is it?" He asked nervously

"I have a treat for you, come with me" Arya smiled. Gendry couldn't help but notice how mischievous her smile was, but for some reason he didn't question it. Gendry followed Arya down the hall which lead to a small broom cupboard.

Arya wrapped her hand around his arm and pulled him in with her, slamming him against the closed door.

"What are doing?" Gendry asked in complete confusion

Arya didn't say anything but just pressed her body against his, she guided her hands up to either side of his face and pulled him down towards her face and pressed her mouth against his.

Gendry froze. Her lips were soft against his, they urged him to kiss her back and soon Gendry found he was. The kiss was rough and panicked as they grabbed and scratched at each others bodies.  Arya moaned into his mouth causing Gendry to become more aroused than he had ever been.  He reached down grabbing the back of Arya's thighs,  lifting her up. Gendry turned pressing her against the door. Arya wrapped her legs against his middle pressing herself against his waist. Gendry groaned at the feeling.

*beep beep beep*

Dazed Gendry pulled away but instead of pulling away from Arya Gendry pulled away from his pillow, which he had smothered against his face.

Gendry quickly sat up wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"fuck!"

...

"Hot pie?" A sweet polite voice called from the door of his shop. Hot pie looked up to see Sansa Stark standing there in a light yellow dress

"Errrumaap" he groaned at the sight of her

"Pardon?" she smiled

"Nothing! How ca..can I help you?" Hot pie bumbled

Sansa stepped in further to the shop "I need your help".

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how i feel about this chapter, tell me what you think <3


	6. She Really Was The Devil.

Arya walked behind her sister, listening to all the people gossip.

"Is it true?"

"It must be"

"What a crazy bitch"

"How desperate"

Arya wanted to punch them all on Sansa's behalf. It seemed after she finally broke up with Jofferey, he decided that he'd at least end it with his terms. A few hours after Sansa had dumped him a rumor came out, saying Sansa was incredibly clingy and even stalkerish sometimes, so Jofferey ended it with her.

She felt so sorry for her sister,  everyone would stare at her and not even try to hide it. Arya wanted to hunt down Jofferey Baratheon and skin him.

"Well if it isn't the frigid Stark and her crazy bitch sister"

It seemed Arya wouldn't have to wait long for her wish to come true. She looked up to find the source of the voice and lucky enough it was Jofferey himself.

"Excuse me Jofferey" Sansa said, her voice was weak as she tried to sidestep her ex boyfriend.  He blocked her.

"I told everyone" he spat "what a frigid little cunt you are and how-" Arya snapped, she launched herself at him. Throwing all her weight at him, shoving him to into the wall.

"Get off me!!" He cried, she noticed he already had a busted lip and bruised eye, assuming they were from Gendry she couldn't help but break out into a smile.

"Did someone get to you before I did?" She practically purred

"I was mugged" he wailed trying to push her off

"Sure" Arya kicked him in the gut, whacking his head off the wall at the same time.

"If you lie one more time about my sister ill cut your balls off!" Before Arya could get another hit in, a pair of thick arms pulled her away much to her dismay. She kicked and clawed at the person which had no effect, Arya only stopped once she heard their voice.

"If everyone isn't out of this hallway in three seconds i'll show you all the real reason why they call me the bull!" Gendry yelled and suddenly there was a flood of panic in the hall as everyone scrambled to the closest exit.

"1..." Arya gave up on trying to get loose and just hung there like that cat on the washing line in the poster "2....." When Sansa and Hot Pie stepped closer Gendry flipped Arya around and over his shoulder as if she weighted nothing more than a bag of flour. "I meant you two as well" he said walking towards the fire exit which lead to Arya's cherished smoking spot. Most people had left, only Sansa and Hot pie were left alone in the corridor as Gendry carried her across the field.

Arya started to try to wiggle free by moving her hips and shoulders side to side. "Stop moving" Gendry grunted

"Let me down! You stupid idiot!" She yelled as she wiggled against him

"Jesus!" He groaned. Gendry placed one of his hands on the small of Arya's back pressing her down so she stopped moving, his touch always made her uncomfortable.

"Stop groping my arse!" She shouted kicking Gendry's hip.

Suddenly Gendry threw her down on to the hard ground and yelled back "I was not!"

Arya couldn't help but burst out laughing when she saw his face, he was beat red. Gendry Baratheon was blushing!

"Your blushing!" She pointed as she was getting to her feet.

"No I'm not!" He scowled crossing his arm's

"Face it you're a dirty pervert" Arya snapped stepping closer "I bet you even dream about me" she teased

"You wish" he scoffed "there's nothing to even to dream about, your flat!" Gendry made his point even clearer by pointing to her chest.

Arya didn't care about her appearance in the slightest but she hated when people other than herself commented on it. Yes she liked things that are stereotypical meant for boys but that didn't mean she hated being a women and sometimes she wished she had more of a woman's figure. Gendry Baratheon was a complete dick!

"Why did you even drag me away? I was dealing with that little shit before you interrupted!"  Arya said changing the subject.

"Oh im sorry but if you didn't realise I was saving you!" He snapped stepping closer, there was barely a foot between them now.

"How the hell were you saving me?" She growled,  clenching her fists. She didn't understand what he meant, how was he saving her? She was beating him up, if anyone needed saving it was Jofferey and if she did need help why would he help her?

"You really are stupid" he mocked "you think you can go around hitting Jofferey and get away with it?"

"You did!" She blurted "you even busted his lip!"

"You think I did that? Believe me, I wanted to but that wasn't me" he said, his anger was pouring from him.

"So he really got mugged?" Arya asked astonished

Gendry laughed "You really think Cersei Lannister would ever let that happen?" Arya was becoming slowly aware of how close they were stood next to each other.

"Then what?" She asked uncomfortably as she stepped away but Gendry quickly moved closer filling the gap she had just created.

"My father overheard me confronting the little twat and thrashed him around like a rag doll" he smirked reminiscing,  she would of smiled too but something about Gendry was making her uneasy.

*riiiiiinnnnngggg*

The bell echoed across the back field to them, Arya quickly tried to moved around Gendry but he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her side into his chest. Gendry lowered his lips to her ear

"You want to know something" Arya quickly tried to yank herself away but he held her in place "I'm really starting to enjoy you" he whispered. The feeling of his breath hot on her neck was unbearable.  

"I'm not some piece of meat" she choked trying to pull herself away but Gendry pulled her right back into him.

"You wish you were though, don't you?" He quickly used his free hand to turn her face towards him "You want me to eat you don't you?" His voice was smooth and almost arousing.

Arya turned red with embarrassment and shock.

Gendry broke into laughter, dropping her arm and lightly shoving her away. She was stunned.

"I guess I'm not the only pervert around here" he mumbled as he light a cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

"Fucking arse" she spat stomping back to the main building, listening to Gendry's chuckles

"Love you too" he called just as she was about to enter the building through the door he dragged her out of.

Arya quickly yanked out her phone

Arya: Today @ 2 X

Sansa: You sure? X

Arya: At 2 X

...

Every Wednesday at two o'clock every student is forced to attend a form session, if anyone skips or misses the lesson without permission they have a two hour automatic detention.  Even Gendry didn't mess with that.

He slumped into his normal desk at the back of the room near the window. Five minutes later the tutor arrived, hushing the class to quiet down.

"Now before we start our sex ed lesson" the class groaned "we have a message from our student president Sansa Stark" whispers and comments quickly broke the class silence but the teacher hushed the room and turned on the tv.

Instead of a clip of the red headed stark the tv played a clip of a small girl running around in a pink dress and hat.

Gendry recognised the video for some reason.

"Am I pretty?" The child called to the camera

No ... shit!

"Of course Gendry, your beautiful!" A woman called back

The whole room was silent then erupted into laughter. Gendry shot out of his chair to the tv trying to it off.

How the hell did this get here! He knew Mycella had found them and then she showed ... Hot pie.

"That bastard!"  He muttered,  Gendry bolted for the door.

"Gendry Baratheon! Where are you going" the teacher shouted over his classmates calls and heckles. Gendry ignored her pulling open the door.

"At least take a condom" she whined shaking a tray of foil wrappers at him

"No time" he said legging it down the corridor

"GENDRY!!! THE CONDOMS!!" she cried after him.

By the time he ran to Hot pie's building, his class was getting out.  Gendry found his friend looking pale faced and edgy.

"You bastard!" He grabbed the fat lad shoving him against the wall "why did you do that?" Gendry spat gripping Hot Pie's shirt

"I didn't I promise,  well I mean I took it and all but I didn't do that" he choked pointing at the tv in his class.

"then who did?" He growled

"I showed it to someone" he whined, trying to curl himself into a ball

"WHO??" He was furious,  his breaths were shaky and uneven. "WHO?"

"Sansa Stark ... sh..she came to my shop and asked  about you, she said her sister liked you and wanted to know more about... I got carried away. I'm sorry Gendry!!" Gendry let him drop to the floor and sprinted to the car park, maybe he could still catch her.

Gendry frantically searched for her through the crowd, Ignoring the stares and comments. Then he saw her, she was sat on the bonnet of his car cross legged. She was waiting for him. She really was the devil.

Stormed over to her. He didn't know what to do. The whole school had seen it so there was no point in asking her to destroy it. He definitely wasn't going to hit her.

...

She saw him rushing towards her, Arya couldn't help the cat like grin spread across her face. She slid off his car and leaned against his car readying herself for his curses but Arya was pretty sure she could wait a lifetime and still not be ready for what actually happened.

"God you're so fucking hot" he exclaimed as he bolted at her. He yelled it so loud everyone was staring at him.

"You're the best girlfriend I could have!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly he grabbed her arms pushing her onto his car and pinning her down.  Arya tried to move but she couldn't, it was like she was in some expert judo move.

Before she could even swear at him, his mouth was on hers. His lips were hot and rough, the way he kissed caused her mouth to move back involuntarily.  There were mutters across the car park about the major display of pda. She wanted to kick him again but she couldn't.  She wiggled against him but it did nothing and looked more like her dry humping.  

Arya noticed his eyes were open again.

He's playing with me, showing me I'm weak.  

This kiss was more aggressive than the last time, there was also something new ... TONGUE. Gendry had started to caress the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She really hated him, Arya had wanted to get revenge but she wasn't sure if it was worth it. No of course it was, Gendry Baratheon is a moron who needed to be shown he wasn't allowed to treat people like toys.

An idea came to mind. Arya quickly put it to use and breathed in and coughed out into Gendry's mouth repeatedly. He went rigid and loosened her from him, moving his face away from hers.

Gendry chuckled pulling her face into his chest and held her against him, to passersby they would of just looked like a love crazed couple but they couldn't see how tight he was holding her and how she had her nails dug into him.

"Bro is that your girl?"  A guy on the right asked

"Yep! Sure is!" Gendry faked boasted.

Why was he doing this, Arya tried to escape but Gendry held her tighter

And spoke to her at a volume she could hear "You got people to stare at me now they can stare at the both of us" his tone was cruel and cold.

She hated him, she hated him more than anyone.

Gendry Baratheon was her biggest enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? 
> 
> When i was writing it Gendry made me so uncomfortable, which was weird since i was the one writing him that way. 
> 
> I wrote a post about the last chapter on my tumblr if you guys haven't seen it, its just a quick message about my feelings and that. 
> 
> http://miladyandthebastard.tumblr.com/post/86052416878/the-devil-inside-me-authors-note
> 
> I'm also working on a playlist for this fic on 8tracks


	7. I Really Enjoy You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, before we get into the chapter I made you all wait since May for……. I wanted to apologise for my complete laziness! As it’s been a hot minute I suggest you go back and read the last chapter cause thats what I had to do … a few times! I also wanted to thank you all for the love you have showed this fic while its been in hiatus, we reached over a 150 kudos’s. WOOHOO!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it! Please remember I’m not Jesus there will be a few spelling and grammar mistakes. I don’t have a beta and I won’t be getting one, im too lazy! Please look at the tags for warnings ♡♡
> 
> Love Corinna

"You got people to stare at me, now they can stare at the both of us"

Arya shoved Gendry away from her "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She yelled frustrated

"HEY! You started this!" Gendry snapped back, stepping into Arya's personal space again

"HA! You're insane" she spat as she barged past him

"Don't act like I did this all on my own, you even kissed me back a little" Gendry shouted at Arya as she walked away.

Arya whipped around 

"Did not!" She cried

"Did" Gendry mimicked 

"Didn't" Arya cried again. People were starting to stare again, looking at what must of looked like a lovers quarrel. There was nothing in the world that Arya hated more than unneeded attention, well maybe one thing. Sympathy but that wasn't happening now. She knew they were all thinking something about her, judging her, hating her, laughing at her. 

'Breathe, breathe, breathe' she slowly repeated to herself.

"Hey! Don't ignore me"

Arya had been so busy staring at the people around her she forgot about the six foot something devil she was arguing with, who happened to be still taking.

"Arya!" He said, something in his voice had changed. It wasn't mocking or cold, it was almost soft? And maybe even slightly concerned. Everyone was staring now, they were all laughing. 

"Laughing and pointing. Laughing and pointing. Laughing and pointing

Why? Why are they laughing?" She muttered Arya started to breath rapidly as panic set in. 

"Arya!" He said again trying to gain her attention

\--

"WHAT!" Arya screamed. Her face was so pale she looked ill, she rapidly searched around the car park for something but Gendry couldn't find what she was looking for. Her eyes met his again, they were red and wet. They almost pleaded with him for help. 

"Hey y..ou look like you're about to-" suddenly Arya fell forward, Gendry bolted forward and quickly caught her head before she hit the ground.

What the hell was happening? He looked down at his lap, where Arya's head was held. One moment she was fine the next she was past out. Gendry wrecked his mind for an answer. Maybe I've had gone to far this time, he thought. But Arya didn't seem the type to scare easily, if she was, she definitely wouldn't be talking to him. 

Then it came to Gendry. 'she's faking it, she has to be.'

He lent down and whispered into Arya's ear "I know you're awake" 

There was no reply

Gendry began to poke her face carefully, she was satan in his purest form after all. 

"Arya? Come on man" he whined and began to shake her.

"Oi!" Gendry looked up to see a pale boy ... well more of a man with jet black hair storming over "what the fuck are you doing?" 

The man pulled Arya out of him arms and into his own, leaning her against his chest. 

"Arya!" The black haired man lightly tapped her face " what did you do?" He asked glaring at Gendry. 

The mans eyes made Gendry so uncomfortable instead of looking back at him, Gendry stared at the ground. "I dunno, we..we were talking and suddenly she clasped." He muttered. Gendry had always been able to hold his own but for some reason he had become Hot pie.

"What were you talking about?" The stranger asked, his attention fully on Arya now.

Gendry didn't want to explain his and Arya's conversation to a man he didn't even know. Why should he? "Its none of your business, who are you anyway? Do you even know Arya?" Gendry asked suspiciously. 

"I'm her fuckin-" the man began but was interrupted by a pale redhead, who Gendry recognized as Sansa Stark.

"Jon! What's happened? Charlotte told me Arya had- oh my!" Sansa gasped as she finally saw her sister. 

"W..w...what's going on" she asked again, thankfully they were both ignoring Gendry, who wanted to roll under his car and die right about now.

"I dunno, I think she's had a panic attack again" the man called Jon muttered as he stared down at Arya. 

'Panic attack? Why on earth would Arya Stark of all people have a panic attack?' Gendry asked himself

"But I thought they stopped" Sansa almost whimpered

"Do you have your car? I came on my bike" Jon asked ignoring the redheaded stark. 

"Yes, its over there" Sansa answered waving her hand frantically in the direction of a different area of the car park. 

Jon scooped Arya into his arms and left in the direction of the the car park Sansa waved at, but not before giving Gendry one last glare. There was a sudden pain in Gendry’s chest when he saw Arya being held by someone else.

Sansa looked as stunned as Gendry felt, as they both stood there watching Arya being carried away. 

'Arya had a panic attack? And this wasn't the first one?'

Jon turned back around to face Sansa "hurry up" he grunted. Just before she bolted away after Arya, she turned to Gendry and muttered a panicked "thank you" then sped off. 

'So that man is the mystery man on the motorcycle? Who was he? Her boyfriend?'

Gendry laughed to himself at the thought of Arya Stark having a boyfriend as he jumped into his own car and drove home. 

...

A few houses later Gendry found himself staring at the ceiling of his bedroom wondering about Arya. 

"Should I call her?" He asked his empty room "would that be weird?". Gendry pulled out his mobile then stopped

"I don't even have her number" he laughed to himself. 

Next thing he knew he was dialing Hot pies number into his phone. 

"Heeello" Hot Pie sang down the phone.

"Mate its Gendry ... do you have .. erm .. that stark girls number?" Gendry asked hoping Hot Pie wouldn’t question him…..

“Why the hell do YOU want Arya Stark’s number?” ….but of course he would its Hot Pie!

“You wanna die? just give me her number!” Gendry snapped

“i..i don't have it but i have her sister’s sansa’s?” Hot Pie stammered. Him and Gendry may be good friends but that didn’t mean Gendry didn’t scare the shit out of him, it was useful in their friendship in times like this but in others Gendry hated it.

“Why do you have her sisters number?” Gendry growled remembering the tape.

“She’s pretty and when a girl like her asks you for your number you give it!” Hot Pie boasted 

“Right whatever… just give it to me!”

“No its mine!” 

“Hot Pie you little shit, if you don't give me that number i’ll rip you spine out and poke your arsehole with it!”.... 

“ok ok fine….”

\---

KNOCK KNOCK

Sansa tapped her fist against Arya’s bedroom room as her sister replied in her normal greeting “WHAT?!” 

Sansa gently pushed open her sisters door leading into a pitch black room “I brought your dinner up” she said searching Arya’s death trap of a room for her. 

“What it is?” Her younger sister grumbled. 

Sansa had noticed her sister was not like other girls. She hated disney princess films, hated the typical ‘girl’ colours and hated gossip. Sansa had never even see her take any interest in boys before, the only boys she knew were her brothers. Normally in this situation a ‘normal’ girl who had been mortified in front of her whole school would refuse the food but Sansa’s sister asked what it was, it made Sansa strangely proud.

“I made your favourite stew, Jon even brought over some of your favourite bread from that bakery you like” Sansa sang

“Really?!” The shape that Sansa had assumed was her sister perked up instantly. 

“mmhmm” She mumbled trying to carefully maneuver her way over to Arya without spilling the food over her sisters floor. There were clothes, random bits over workout equipment and shoes everywhere, completely covering the carpet. Sansa tried to remember what coloured carpet her sister had.

“Hey Arya” Sansa almost panted as she finally made her way to Arya’s bed where her sister was wrapped in her duvet partially cuddling her laptop. 

“What” Arya snapped not even waiting for Sansa to hand the food to her and began to hover it down. 

*ring ring* 

Before Sansa could ask her why she was sat in the dark, Sansa’s phone began to ring. She pulled her phone out to see that the number was unknown. Terror flooded through Sansa, she had been receiving hate messages all day from Jofferey and his followers. 

*ring ring*

“You know Sansa if you don’t confront something it won’t go away, you should just fight head on!” her sister tried to reassure her while eating her food, Sansa wasn’t even sure if she was chewing.

*ring ring*

“you’re right” Sansa said sheepishly before pressing down the accept button on her phone. 

“Hello” Sansa said hoping she came across as if she had the confidence that Arya had. 

“Erm… is this Sansa Stark?” A deep familiar voice asked

“Yes... Who is speaking?” She asked nervously, her sister must of detected the panic in her voice as she was watching her with caution.

“This is erm Gendry Wat.. Baratheon...” the voice replied, Sansa glanced at Arya “Oh hi! did you get a new number?” Sansa asked hoping Arya would assume it was one of her friends then quickly left the room for her own. 

“Huh? … i’m the guy who was with your sister in the parking lot this afternoon.” Gendry said in confusion. 

“Yes i know, how can i help you Gendry?” She asked sitting on the edge of her bed pulling her laptop on to her lap. 

“I .. I was … i was just wondering if your sister is alright?” the baratheon boy asked awkwardly, Sansa could hear the embarrassment in his voice. She it took everything in her not to giggle at his question.

“My sister?” Sansa asked after she calmed herself down, trying to drag the conversation out. 

“Yeah … you know Arya?” Gendry replied, she could tell how aggravated this conversation was making him.

“hmm… oh Arya! Why are you asking me about Arya?” Sansa asked playfully pulling up her chat messenger on her laptop.

“I wanted to know if she was ok and i didn’t know what her number was and Hot Pie had yours so i thought it would be easier to ask you” Gendry burst out.

“I see” Sansa grinned “Well she’s fine, she just hadn’t had a chance to eat all day and fainted. I could go get her, ARYA!” Sansa pretended to call her sister.

“NO WAIT!” He shouted

“Yeees?” Sansa replied 

“I don’t need to speak to her, i just wanted to know if she was ok… Could you tell her im.. that im sorry” Sansa threw herself on her bed and screamed into her pillow drunk on excitement. 

She quickly calmed herself down “Arya HATES it when people don’t say thing directly to her!” She exaggerated.

“Really” Gendry sighed “Do you .. think i could get her num-”

Sansa interrupted him quickly “I’ll do you one better! my mother isn’t around this weekend, me and my siblings are having a little party you should come and then you could apologise to her!” 

“I don't think she’d like that….” 

“Come as one of my guests, then she can’t say anything and once she’d find out why you're there she’ll forget about everything!” Sansa lied purring down the phone. 

“I guess …” Gendry said sheepishly 

“Don’t worry, Your friend Hot Pie is already invited”

“Why is Hot Pie invited?” He asked

Sansa quickly ignored his question “Ok well it was lovely chatting, i'll see you then. Bye bye!” 

“Wait! why is-”

She hung up and typed into her chat “The plan is all set!”. 

\---

Arya had missed the last to days of school and now it was saturday and her sister was forcing everyone to have a ‘cocktail’ party, so basically everyone going was getting dressed up and drunk so they could grind on each other. Thankfully Wylla had agreed to come and also her brothers would all be there so what could go wrong? 

Arya laughed at herself as she looked in the mirror, she was stood there in a strapless silver dress that had a ballerina styled skirt which cut off just above the knee. Her hair was down framing her face which was plastered with makeup. Of course everything was Sansa’s work although Arya had made a few altercations. Instead of the strappy black heels Sansa had given her she was wearing her scruffy black docs and had drawn her usual thick black eyeliner around her eyes. 

“Arya!” He brother Rob called into her room, she turned around and found him and all her siblings stood in the doorway gawking at her.

“You… you are…” Rob stammered at her as all four of her brothers started to point at her. 

“Right” Sansa said as she clapped her hands shooing their brothers downstairs “Guests will be here soon” She eyed Arya quickly with a look of approval before following her brothers. 

Arya and her sister had never gotten along but ever since their father had died they had become closer almost out of respect to him. Arya found it so ironic that out of respect to their father they had decided to get along after he died. 

She looked back in the mirror and sighed “well its not going to get any better!”.

When Arya got downstairs she found all her brothers hunched in defeat muttering about how this idea party was ridiculous. 

“Why the hell do me and Jon need to be here, they're mostly all your age” Rob groaned at Sansa 

Her red headed sister shot him a quick look “These are future stockholders and are members of prestigious families who will support our company and as future leaders of Stark CO. you need to familiarise yourself with them so yes you and Jon both need to be here!” 

“I need a drink” Jon grumbled walking to the liquor cabinet 

“Me too” Arya sighed as she caught her reflection in the window as the doorbell rang.

\---

“I look like a fucking toff” Gendry growled at his reflection in his car mirror trying to mess his hair up. 

Hot Pie laughed “Mate wait till you get in there” he pointed his chubby finger at the stark house. 

\---

The party had been in full swing for four hours now and Arya noticed with each hour she slowly got more drunk. Mostly the guests were Sansa’s but a few of Jon’s and Rob’s friends had shown up, who were thankfully more tolerable than Sansa’s friends. Arya had been hoping to fight the urge to punch everyone here with the company of her best friend but Wylla was currently tangled up in some boy from the year above in Sansa’s bedroom. 

Arya groaned as she downed another shot of vodka.

“Aryaaa!” Sansa sang down her ear

“Ow! what” she said rubbing her ear trying to stop the ringing. 

“One of your friends just arrived!” her red headed sister smiled

“Huh?.. Wylla is upstair, i can't believe that even YOUR pissed” Arya muttered downing another shot. 

“No not Wylla silly!” Sansa grabbed her shoulders pushing her towards the hallway 

“Sansa i can walk myself” Arya whined trying to shove Sansa off but she stopped dead as soon as she saw who was stood in the doorway. 

\--- 

Arya stopped, staring at him. Gendry couldn’t believe how stunning she looked. Her shoulders were bare showing her collarbone, the colour of her dress made her skin look her more creamy than normal. Gendry had the urge to hide her from everyone else. 

Her sister ran over to him and Hot Pie, grabbing his chubby friend and dragged him away giggling. 

\---

“Why are you here” Arya spat, watching her sister drag Gendry’s friend away. Her blood had started to boil at the sight of him and now all she could see was red. 

“I came … i came to talk to you” Gendry said stiffly, almost like he had rehearsed it. 

“To me?” Arya questioned, raising her eyebrows at him. She watched as he slowly walked over to him. He was wearing a white fitted long shirt which was tucked into navy blue fitted pants and brown dress shoes but of course he was still Gendry Baratheon. Arya noticed hole he had his leather jacket his hand.. There was no doubt about it, he looked handsome. 

“I … wanted … i wanted .. for the other day i wanted to…” He stuttered

“What the hell are your trying to say” she asked studying his face “WAIT!” Arya laughed “Don’t tell me you came to apologise?” Gendry’s face turned pink instantly

“Well… Yeah” He muttered. Arya stopped laughing as soon as see saw his face, he genuinely looked hurt.

“Well you shouldn’t of bothered” Arya sighed “It’s really cute of you to think that you could have that effect on me, but im sorry to break it to you ... YOU don’t! And maybe if i were my sister i’d find this” She pointed at him “You being here swoon worthy but it’s not! Have a good party and try to fake a relationship with someone else yeah?” Arya turned to leave.

\---

Gendry was stunned. “You being here swoon worthy but it’s not!” All he could do was stare at her blankly “Have a good party and try to fake a relationship with someone else yeah?” Gendry saw Arya try to leave, he quickly grabbed her wrist. 

“I didn’t come here to make you swoon” he mocked dryly into her ear “I wanted apologise because it made you uncomfortable so much that you passed out” 

Arya laughed but it was forced and harsh, she turned to face him “Me passing out has nothing to do with you, i hadn’t eaten all day and felt dizzy! Ok? so leave it!” She tried to snatch her hand back but Gendry held too firm a grip on it. 

“Thats bullshit and we both know it” he snarled at her, staring into her eyes intensely. Gendry remembered how Sansa had used the same reason but he also remembered how her sister and that man with the black hair had mentioned panic attacks. 

Arya yanked her hand harder this time, ripping her arm away. “You know what pisses me off!” She snapped at him “People who go easy on me. I hadn’t eaten all day thats why i fainted! But i thought YOU would be the LAST person who would give ME sympathy, its a shame really” Arya turned.

Gendry couldn’t help but smirk as she walked away “Fine ill never go easy on you” he shouted after her.

“Good!” She called back as she walked away. 

\---

“What’s happening” Hot Pie whispered in Sansa’s ear.

“I don’t know” she hissed “Wait why is she leaving!!! Grab her again!!!”

“Sansa calm down, we have all year!” Gendry’s chubby friend cried

“SHIT SHIT SHIT!”

\---

(2 Hours later)

It had been a few hours since Gendry had seen Arya, he had been downing shots on his own in the corner scowling at anyone who came over. One girl called Beth or Bella didn’t get the message and stayed trying to flirt with him, but thankfully Sansa dragged her away asking for her help with something. He hadn’t been able to find Hot Pie but eventually he appeared drunker than a Southern Baptist Preacher at a High School Dance. 

“Heey man!” He slurred “You know what mate, you pretend to be a hateful twat *hiccup* but the truth is you’re not as *hiccup* hateful as people think”

“Thanks man” Gendry said oozing with sarcasm “Go drink some water or bleach, i need a smoke” when Gendry stood up he quickly realised how drunk he actually was

“I LOVE YOU MAN!!! I .. love .. you” Hot Pie cheered after him. 

The Stark garden was huge, it was full of white and blue flowers with lined a stoned path. There were a few couples dry humping on the lawn but Gendry noticed that there was a wooden shelter forgotten at the back of the garden. Gendry stumbled down the path and discovered it wasn’t as forgotten as he thought.

Under the shelter Arya sat alone swigging back a bottle of straight vodka and chain smoking. Gendry chuckled to himself. 

“Escaping it to?” He asked sitting down next to her 

Arya hadn’t seemed to hear or seen him coming and jumped at the sound of his voice “Fuck” she gasped, holding her hand against her chest.

Arya’s hand quickly brought Gendry's attention to her breasts which were now more on display as her neckline was now lower than before, revealing a little cleavage.

“OH GOD” he whispered to himself. Gendry tried to find anything else to look at, he quickly focused on a moth who was attacking one of the lights which lit up the path. 

“I guess so” she said replying to his question “here” she held out her bottle of alcohol to him

“You must be pissed if you're offering me a drink” Gendry took the bottle from her but couldn’t help but notice the feeling of her finger against his hand when she gave it to him. “Wait!” Gendry held the bottle up to the moon, pretending to look for something “You haven’t poisoned it have you?” he joked.

Unexpectedly Arya burst out laughing, her smile was beautiful. Gendry realised he had only seen her smirk, he decided then that he’d rather see her smile that smirk. “Why would i be drinking it if i had spiked it?” she asked, her smile still bright on her face.

“Good point” Gendry brought the bottle to his lips and started to gulp it back. 

\---

Arya watched him drink, she had the sudden urge to kiss him. She remembered how strong his lips were against hers and how his hands felt on her body. Arya snapped back to reality and saw how much he was drinking. 

“HEY!” Arya grabbed the bottle back, as if it were a instinct Gendry grabbed her wrist keeping her close to him. 

“Let ask you something” she watched as Gendry’s eyes wandered along her body “why are you dressed like that? did you know i was coming?” he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Arya forced out a laugh “Why would i know you were coming?” Arya eyed his tall frame “Why are YOU dressed like that? Were you trying to impress me?” she purred.

Gendry laughed at her, letting her wrist go. She watched him light a cigarette, the urge came back. She swigged back the vodka letting its vile taste fill her mouth, hoping to forget about his mouth on hers. 

“so… do people know think were dating?” she asked curious about the school days she missed. 

“I don’t know, do you want them to?” his voice was soft, if an onlooker saw this they’d probably think Gendry was actually flirting but she knew he really wasn’t.

“Piss off” she snapped back

Gendry turned to face her dead on “If you had accepted my apology then i would of cleared up the rumours but since you said not to go easy on you, i think ill let this play out” 

“why?” Arya really did want to know

“Its like i said before, i really enjoy you” The way he said it made Arya actually believe it. Gendry took his jacket and placed it around Arya’s shoulders, and left her stunned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Tell me what your favourite part was, hopefully I'll become come constant with the chapters. ♡♡♡♡  
> Thanks for reading p.s. I made it a lil longer than normal


	8. Once Upon A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember I’m not Jesus there will be a few spelling and grammar mistakes. I don’t have a beta and I won’t be getting one, im too lazy! Please look at the tags for warnings ♡♡

She could smell the damp of moss growing off the stone walls of the cave. Arya watched the figure of a strong man hammer into a anvil. As she walked closer to the man, she realised she knew him. It was Gendry.

_What is he doing here?_

Arya wanted to ask but the words that came out weren’t hers. “What are you doing?” her voice asked, in a confused tone.

Gendry looked up at her, like he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t of been “J…just mending Lord Beric’s Armour” he said sheepishly.

“Why?” She asked again with no choice of her own.

There was a small silence until Gendry spoke again “I’m Going to stay on and smith for the brothers” he announced reluctantly. Arya could feel her heart drop right into her stomach.

 _He’s leaving?_ Arya said to herself

“Have you lost your mind?” She asked, he only shrugged “ When they find this place you think they’ll spare you? They cave you head in with your own hammer!”

“They wanted to kill me along time before I joined the brotherhood” Gendry snapped back

“You don’t have to do this” Arya could feel her eyes start to sting.

“I want to!…. They need good men” Gendry spoke in a softer tone then he started with

“Rob needs good men too! Were leaving tomorrow and then yo-” Arya started but Gendry interrupted her.

“And then what? Serve him?” Gendry’s words stung like a knife. Arya didn’t know what to say, it was quiet for a few moments. All they could hear was the echoing of falling water in the cave. But to Arya’s dismay he carried on “I’ve been serving men my whole life! I served Master Mott in Kingslanding and he sold me to the watch, I serve Lord Tywin at Harrenhall wondering if I’d be torched or killed … I’m done serving” Every word he spat at her hurt more than the last.

Arya could feel her body begin to shake. “You just said you were serving the brotherhood?” she spat back.

“L..Look they may be their leader but they chose him” His voice was softer now but it didn’t help they fact that Arya’s heart felt like it was going to be torn in half. “These are brothers … Their a family” Arya turned to leave, hoping the pain would stop “I’ve never had a family “

She snapped back round to face him “I can be your family” she cried, her voice was wobbly and weak.

-

Arya bolted up out of her bed. Her heart was racing and she was sweating, she moved her hands up to her face to wipe away her sweat and quickly it wasn’t sweat. It was tears.

 _Why am I crying?_ She asked herself, then looked to her left to see “The History of Westeros” on her bed side table. She picked up the heavy seven hundred paged book and threw it into a her bin.

“That’s the last time I’m studying History” Arya muttered to herself then climbed out of bed, readying herself for school.

It had been several days since the party and she had only seen Gendry once since then.

She had been walking down the corridor on her way to Economics, when she pasted by him. She Threw him a quick scowl remembering the cruel joke he had played about ’enjoying her’. Arya had actually been so shocked by his words she actually believed him for a six hours, until she sobered up. Gendry noticed her scowl in the corridor and laugh at her, as he walked by.

“Stupid Baratheon” she growled at her reflection as looked at herself in the mirror before school. She was wearing black cotton shorts with a white vest top and her navy blue waterproof. She slipped on a pair of thick winter socks and her mountain boots. It was the first Thursday in November, which was a “special” day at her high school. Arya’s high school had been founded on the first Thursday in November, so every first Thursday of every November her school have a school “bonding” trip.

“Arya? You ready?” Sansa called from the bottom of the stairs. Arya grabbed her back pack and sleeping bag and ran out of her room and down the stairs to where Sansa was. Her eldest sister was wearing light blue short shorts with a matching vest and a parker which was lined with fur on the inside.

“You look like a peppermint” Arya said eyeing her sisters choice of outfit.

“Why thank you” Sansa smiled twirling for show “Shall we leave?” Her redheaded sister asked

Arya nodded hoisting her back pack onto her shoulders. She stopped dead when she saw Sansa’s luggage.

“What on earth is that?” She asked pointing the awfully large, hot pink suitcase Sansa was dragging behind her.

“My luggage” Sansa particularly sang. Opening the front down of their house, pulling her suitcase behind her down the steps.

“How on earth do you plan on taking THAT on a hike?” Arya asked following her sister out of their house towards Sansa’s car.

“I don’t” Sansa opened the boot of her car “I have connections” she winked trying to shove her suitcase into the back of her car.

Arya rolled her eyes and lifted her sisters blinding bright luggage into the car and shoved her own in afterwards.

“This is so exciting!” Sansa squealed as Arya climbed into her pink jeep.

“Hardly” Arya groaned as she buckled herself in as Sansa drove out of their drive.

“Come on Arya, it’ll be fun. Imagine if you get partnered with a boy!” Sansa giggled watching the road.

“Why on earth would that be fun?” Arya asked rolling her eyes “Anyway you get paired with the same gender”

The trip happened every year wasn’t just meant to celebrate the schools year anniversary but was also to show lower class students can work just as well with higher class students. It never really worked though, as Arya’s school had no working class members as the entry fees were almost extortionate. It was just full of higher class, lower higher class, upper middle class and some lower middle class. And to stop any “romantic” situations all pairs were of the same sex.

“You never know” Sansa said smirking

…

When they arrived at school, the whole school was waiting in the parking lot waiting for Headmaster Tyrion Lannister. The whole of the parking lot was packed, huddles of friendship groups were circled around each other hoping to be placed with one of their friends.

Arya followed Sansa through the crowd, stopping near some of Sansa’s friends. Arya didn’t mind Sansa’s friends, she only hated the ones that knew Joffrey. Arya scanned the crowd hoping to find Wylla’s brightly coloured hair. Arya stopped as soon as she saw who was practically right next to her.

His blue eyes caught hers. Arya quickly looked straight forward feeling heat spread to her face. _Why am I getting hot?_ _Am I ill?_ Arya wondered.

Just as Arya was about to check her temperature with the palm of her hand, Headmaster Lannister appeared holding a microphone. He was a short man with gold blonde hair, the classic Lannister look but Arya always noticed how different he looked from his family. Tyrion Lannister was the ugly one of his pack like her, that was one of the reasons why she liked him so much.

“Welcome everyone!” Headmaster Lannister smiled, well Arya thought he did. His face was badly scarred making it hard for everyone to read his facial expressions. “Today is a special day in our schools history but all of you know why so instead of boring you why don’t I get straight down to business?” The whole crowd cheered at his question.

“Before we pair everyone off, I need to tell you the activity. As you all know this year we are hiking” There were some cheers but mostly groans. Arya could see why most people were disappointed as the normal destinations were hot locations with sandy beaches. Arya like mountains they reminded her of her father. “But this is no ordinary hiking trip, this year you have a challenging task. Each pair will be given a map, this map will mark both treasures and tragedies. You will not be able to tell the difference between the two on the map. Whoever reaches the top of the mountain in the fastest times with the least tragedies wins!!” As the headmaster finished the whole crowd cheered but Arya was the only one who groaned.

“Now lets find out who you will all be sharing the next 2 days with” The crowd cheered again, Arya was beginning to think her high school was full of whooping morons.

Headmaster Lannister began reading their names out alphabetically, Arya had never found the ground so interesting as she kick it over and over again. She was secretly hoping that the school would forget about her and not have paired her up with anyone, that way she could spend the next two days play with Nymeria.

“Arya Stark!” Arya’s name echoed over the speaker system, her head snapped up. “You are paired with ….” There were whispers among the staff but the headmaster eventually shrugged and carried on “Arya Stark your partner is Gendry Baratheon”. Arya’s jaw hit the floor she had been admiring earlier.

It seemed Arya wasn’t the only one shocked, the whole crowd was asking ‘What?’ and ‘huh?’. “That’s enough now” Headmaster Lannister said quieting the crowd “Please head to the location appointed on your map” he directed.

Arya looked directly at Sansa pleading with her, praying she’d do something. She only giggled then shrugged.

“You ready?” A deep voice asked behind her. She turned to see Gendry Baratheon at her back.

“What?” Arya was shocked, did he really plan to spend the next two days with her? Was she the only one who found this weird?

“Oh pardon my manners” Gendry mocked “Are you ready MiLady?” he said sarcastically, while bowing.

_MiLady?_

Arya remembered her dream from this morning.

_You’d be MiLady_

Like it was a reflex Arya brought her right leg up and swung it behind Gendry, impacting him in the back of his knees. Bringing him down instantly. The people around them gasped and laughed.

“Meet me at your car!!” she hissed. Arya turned heading in the way she assumed Gendry’s car was.

“That wasn’t very Lady like” She heard Gendry call after her.

 

She found Gendry’s car in the end. It was a nice car, she liked the old design and the black shiny surface. She sat on the bonnet waiting for Gendry to arrive. Arya remembered the first time she had sat on this car and laughed to herself, reminiscing on how long it took to collect all the cigarette ends and stick them on to the black surface.

She saw Gendry walking up in the distance, at the sight of him she quickly remembered the last time she had been near his car. Arya could feel the heat spread to her face and neck.

“What took you so long?” She asked sliding off his car, wanting to stop the awkward memory resurfacing.

“Someone had to get the equipment” He said nodding his head towards the pile of metal poles, fabric and the backpack in his arms.

Arya felt a sudden pang of guilt that she had let him carry that on his own but then she quickly remembered what a twat he was. “Yeah like I said, what took you so long?” She asked, forcing a patronising tone.

Gendry ignored her, opening his boot and placing their equipment in the back. Arya followed him, waiting to put her backpack in with equipment but Gendry slammed it shut. She couldn’t help but jump back at the sound of metal on metal.

“Put your stuff in the back seat” he muttered, his mood had suddenly changed. Maybe he had taken what she said to heart? Arya quickly brushed that thought off, asking herself _so what if he did?_

 _He’s probably going through puberty late_ she thought then remembered his size.

Arya opened up the passenger door climbing in and throwing her bag into the back behind her. She settled into her seat, adjusting her seatbelt around her.

“Can you read maps?” Gendry asked sliding the paper they had been given to guide them across the dashboard

“Do you really think I’m that much of a moron?” she accused in a dry tone.

Gendry sighed reversing his car out of the parking space and drove out of the car park passing some of the other pairs on their way out, driving onto the main road “Just tell me where to go once were on the motorway” he said not giving her one glance of eye contact.

Arya nodded but realised he wouldn’t of seen her “Okay” she replied

“I saw you the first time, you don’t need to tell me twice. I’m not that stupid” he grumbled. Arya looked at him surprised, she thought he hadn’t looked at her since they got into the car. Arya could help but look. She watched him closely now, looking at the creases in his face and how his shoulders and neck looked.

Gendry coughed and she looked back at the road again. She could feel her heart beat rapidly against her chest. She was sure Gendry would be able to hear it or at least hear her breathe which was getting louder by the second. Arya quickly reached for the radio hoping for some background noise to distract her, but as soon as she did she feel Gendry’s warm skin pressed against hers. Arya looked down to see they had both been reaching for the radio.

“Oh sorry” she panicked pulling her hand away, praying he hadn’t seen how pink her face had become.

“er.. It’s ok” he muttered quickly pressing some dials on his radio, Arya thanked the Gods for the rock music that came blasting out of the radio which was loud enough to cover her breathing and the sound of the heart pulsing rapidly.

_What on earth is wrong with you?_

Arya rolled down the window nearest to her, loving the cold air against her face. She pretended not to notice to see Gendry staring at her in the reflection of her wing mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nothing crazy happened in this chapter, just sort of setting it up for the next chapter. I wasn't planning on ending it here but the chapter was becoming too long so I thought I should split it in two. I hope you all liked it! 
> 
> What do you all think of the plot? You can definitely tell that I live in Anime and Manga land ^_^
> 
> P.S I have to admit even I was giddy at the accidental hand touch HEHE!


	9. We're A Pair Not A Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this chapter was meant to be part of chapter 8 and the upcoming 10 but they were both getting too long so I've had to split them. 
> 
> Just some quick warnings for this chapter. There is some smut and also some derogatory language that contains a major slur which i do not approve of in anyway. Using words like "Dike" or "Bitch didn't have the same effect.
> 
> Please remember I’m not Jesus there will be a few spelling and grammar mistakes. ♡♡

The heat in the car was unbearable. Arya could feel the sweat roll down her back, leaving her with uncomfortable tingles on her spine. They had been driving for about four hours now and it was clear they would be hiking somewhere in Dorne. Arya wasn’t built for this heat and it was November for fuck sake. She looked at Gendry scowling, wondering how he was coping with the weather.

Arya was slightly shocked when she saw he was sweating as much as her. Gendry’s white t-shirt had now practically turned transparent, leaving nothing to Arya’s imagination. She could feel the heat from her neck and face slowly spread in between her legs. Arya bit her lip almost as if it were a reflex. She couldn’t help but let her eyes scan over his body lazily, letting herself daydream about his body against hers.

 _Fuck!_ Arya cursed to herself, remembering how long it had been since she had anyone touch her.

“What is it?” Gendry asked giving her a questioning look, obviously noticing how she had been staring at him.

“Nothing” Arya breathed slowly turning to look back at the road. “Tywin Lannister naked! Tywin Lannister in a latex cat suit!” she muttered to herself, trying to banish every thought she had about throwing herself at Gendry.

“What did you just say?” Gendry asked. Arya ignored him hoping he would stop talking, he didn’t. “Arya?” He said louder.

“Stop, stop, stop, stop” Arya whispered with her eyes closed tightly. She had begun to rub her thighs against each other hoping to release the tension that was building there. Arya thought she had heard Gendry groan at one point but her wasn’t sure, she was just praying that she would calm down soon. Arya felt the car jolt into a stop; she snapped her eyes open to notice they had turned onto small roads that lead off into a patch of woods. Arya looked at Gendry, who was staring back at her with a look she had never seen him give her before

“Why are we stopping?” She asked. She watched Gendry’s eyes scroll over her and stopped at her bare legs, which were tightly clasped together.

Gendry smirked“Because I can’t drive with you distracting me”.

“Distracting you?” Arya felt uncomfortable under his gaze, it was too intense. Arya crossed her arms trying her hide herself, wishing she would become invisible. Gendry only chuckled.

He leant in towards her and caught her face with his hand, letting his thumb stroke her bottom lip. Arya shivered in response, tingling all over.

“Gendry” she breathed.

Gendry crashed his mouth into hers, capturing her lips with his. Letting his hand move up and gripping her hair, pulling her in closer to deepen the kiss. Arya let herself fall into him, moving her lips against his. The kiss was firm and intense; Arya could feel the heat building back up again. She turned to move into him, clawing and pulling the fabric of his t-shirt. Gendry growled grabbing both her arms, breaking the kiss and pushing her back into her chair. Arya whined like a dog on heat but Gendry only chuckled at her, leaning into her neck. “shh!” he breathed against her as he started kiss and nip at the soft skin. Arya hummed in response, squeezing his large bicep.

Gendry moved his hand from her arm and traced it down her chest and stomach, then slowly letting his hand slide under her shirt and up to her breasts. He cupped her breast in his large hand, tugging at the silky material of her bra then growled into her neck. Arya followed his order and unhooked her bra, giving Gendry access to the soft skin underneath. He pushed her bra and shirt up, and then started to tease her nipple with his thumb and first finger. Arya gasped loving the feeling of Gendry lightly pulling and tweaking her breast.

Gendry moved away from her and leaned behind her seat. Arya suddenly felt her chair being pulled back. She looked at Gendry bewildered but he only smirked at her again. He moved over and kneeled where Arya’s feet had just been, eye level with her. His eyes were so intense, Arya had always thought blue was a cool, relaxing colour but when she looked into Gendry’s all she felt was passion.

“Did you really think you’d get yourself off by doing that?” Gendry growled moving the palms of his hands slowly up her thighs.

“Piss off!” she snapped annoyed and slightly embarrassed that he knew what she was doing.

Arya grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in and kissed him. She tried to match the fire he had given her with his kiss, Arya caressed his mouth with her tongue slowly. Loving the taste of him, Gendry moaned into her mouth, teasing her tongue with his own. He brought his hands up to her t-shirt and pulled it up over her head, breaking their kiss only for a second. Arya slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders, exposing her breasts. Gendry broke their kiss again and admired her naked state, taking long slow looks. “You’re beautiful” he said looking into her eyes, Arya ignored his flattery and pulled him back against her. She slid her hands under his t-shirt and felt his chiselled chest. Arya lightly scraped her nails against his skin, causing him to growl. Gendry placed a hand against her shoulder pushing her back into her seat.

“You’re distracting me again” he smirked. Before Arya could ask his what he was talking about he slid his hands to her thighs again and began to hook his fingers around her cotton shorts slowly moving down the fabric.

Once both her underwear and shorts were past her knees, Gendry kissed her again. He moved his hand up to in-between her legs, spreading them apart. Arya moaned in excitement at the thrill of having him so close to her bare sex. Gendry pulled away from her mouth and leant back focusing his eyes in-between her legs. He moved his fingers down her slit slowly, teasing her. Every time he moved against her she could feel how more wet she was becoming and with each teasing movement, her clit would began to throb harder.

Arya moved her hips wanting more contact, Gendry seemed to understand her request as he chuckled then nodded. He moved his index finger to her sensitive spot and quickly began to make small circles against the bundle of nerves. Arya gasped at the feeling, she moved herself down wanting him to press deeper and harder into her. The friction began a warm sensation in the pit of Arya’s stomach, she wanted to more. Her body made her feel like she was on cloud nine. The sensation in her stomach spread down her legs, up to her chest and threw her arms. Tingles started to shoot through her

“Oh fuck Gendry” she whined “I think I’m going to-”

The car jolted forward, sending Arya crashing against her seatbelt. She snapped her eyes open to find they were on an empty stretch of the motorway.

Arya looked to her right and found Gendry in a panicked state. “WHAT THE HELL?” She yelled at him. “Can you not even drive properly?”

His face was red and his breath was shaky “Th…there was a deer” he muttered, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Did you hit it?” she asked curiously, Gendry shook his head. “Then keep driving” she snapped

“D..don’t fall asleep again … I need you to read the map” he stammered. Arya nodded. She moved in her seat, settling into a more upright position. As soon as she did Arya realised how wet she had become.

_Fuck!_

* * *

 

They had been driving for a while now and Gendry had begun to loose track of the time. Him and Arya didn’t really have much of a relationship of any kind but he thought at least she’d be a bit more company. He quickly glanced at, laughing to himself seeing her with her face pressed against the window with her mouth wide open. She had passed out about after two hours of driving.

Gendry rolled down his window resting his arm on the frame, feeling the cold breeze against his face. It seemed the further down south they travelled, the hotter it became.

“Mhhm” Arya moaned next to him. Gendry chuckled to himself, he never thought Arya would make noises in her sleep.

“Ooh” She gasped. Gendry stiffened in his seat. Even though Arya was sleeping and there was nothing remotely sexual happening, he couldn’t help but become aroused at the sound of her gasping in such a way .

“Oh fuck Gendry!” she muttered. Gendry slammed down on his break, forcing the car to joint forward.

Arya jumped awake confused screaming at him.

 _Why did she say his name? Was she dreaming of him? If she was then why was she moaning? Was it sexual?_   He could feel his face heat and his breath became unsteady at the thought

“Th…there was a deer” he lied, refusing to look at her.

“Did you hit it?” Arya asked, Gendry shook his head not wanting to say anything else. “Then keep driving” she snapped at him.

“D..don’t fall asleep again … I need you to read the map” he stammered half lying. It was true he did need to her to read the map but he also didn’t want her to make noises like that again. He assumed Arya would protest or least come back with a witty reply but she just nodded looking at her lap.

…

Hours later they pulled into a gravel filled car park, surprising they were one of the only pairs there.

“Finally!” Arya yawned, stretching in her seat.

Gendry reversed into one of the parking spaces as Arya unbuckled her seatbelt and pulled her back pack out from the backseat. Gendry watched her climb out, he had been watching her secretly ever since she called his name. He quickly followed after her not wanting her to catch him out. He pulled out all their equipment and his backpack from the trunk.

“Looks like were one of the first couples” Arya muttered from behind him. Gendry jumped at the sound of her voice, they hadn’t spoken since he had asked her not to fall asleep, he had almost forgotten the sound of her voice.

“Y..yeah” he stuttered pulling on his backpack.

“Well we were one of the first couples to leave I guess” she said doing the same.

“Pairs” He corrected kneeling down to sort through their equipment, reaching behind him to pass her some of the lighter equipment.

Arya looked at his hand then back at him “huh?” she asked accepting the backpack filled with the tent pegs and the dried food.

“Pairs” he repeated turning back to the last equipment, picking it up. Even though he had given himself the heaviest of the equipment, it was surprisingly lighter than he thought it would be. “we’re a pair not a couple” Gendry explained turning back round to face her.

Arya raised her eyebrows at him “You joking?” she asked, he ignored her and took the map out of his back pocket.

“we need to go this way” he said pointing towards to a small trial that lead into the thick woods.

“Gods!” Arya exclaimed of behind him “This is going be worse that I thought” she speed up to walk besides him “I knew you were a miserable cunt but I thought you’d at least be a little bit entertaining”.

Gendry watched her pout from the corner of this eye and chuckled. He stopped and turned towards her, stepping into her space “I was planning on entertaining you but later” he smirked, lowering his head to look her in the eyes.

“Fuck off” she snapped shoving him away then turning the same way they were headed.

Gendry burst into laughter at the sight of her blushing face as her stormed away into the trees.

“OI! Wait up” He called chasing after her, still laughing.

* * *

 

They had been walking for a few hours and the sun was starting to settle behind the hills and trees.

“After we find this check point we’ll need to find somewhere to set up camp” Gendry said looking at his watch.

“Well no I thought we’d just stumble through the dark” Arya scoffed sarcastically, she was just about to roll hers but realised Gendry probably wouldn’t see her.

“I bet you like the idea of stumbling around with me right?” he mocked wiggling his eye brows at her.

Arya stopped walking , growing tried of his constant teasing “Why do you do that?” she asked crossing her arms.

“I already told” He smiled turning to face her. “Because-”

Arya interrupted him “Yeah I know, you “enjoy” me” she repeated walking towards where he was stood. “What I don’t get is what you enjoy about me? Do you like me? No someone like you would never understand human emotions right? Or is it do you just want to fuck me?” Arya smiled at the way Gendry winced when she said “fuck”. If he was going to try to get a rise out of her, she’d so the same back. “I bet you think about it? I bet you even thought about me pressed against you naked, sweating and panting” Arya said lowering her voice making it husky. She tried to catch his eye but he kept his eyes looking anywhere but her.

Gendry turned away from her walking on “clearly not as much as you” he said dryly, looking down at his map.

Arya blushed furiously remembering her dream.

_Calm down, there is no way he knows … right?_

She rushed after him running into a clearing that he was stood in, transfixed on something.

“What is it?” she asked his back, walking round his large stature to see what he was staring at. Arya froze.

There was a small fat figure dressed in a creepy black jester costume. “What the fuck” she cried.

“Two fools they are entering my kingdom! will they leave with scars of sorrow? Or will they leave with my glory?” They both watched as the man danced side to side “ A riddle for the lady and bastard?” the masked jester sang in a high pitch.

“You fucking what?” Gendry spat reacting to his comment, Arya reached and grabbed his forearm pulling him back.

“Don’t, someone could be watching” she whispered looking around them. The reality of the situation was the costumed man was probably a paid actor and had been told what to say. Gendry ripped his arm away from her with such a force that she almost went flying. To Arya’s surprise Gendry didn’t say anything else and just glared at the man.

“Hurry up before I kick your teeth in” she snapped, wanting to avoid any altercations.

“This riddle is about heat, please give me one of the items that keeps you warm at night. If you loose ill keep it but if you win ill return it to you, as well as give you the next clue to where your next treat is” He masked figure told them.

Arya and Gendry both look at each other telepathically agreeing what the item was, then Arya unclipped her own sleeping bag and handed it to the man.

“Arya wait! Use mine” he almost yelled. Fumbling with his own, trying to remove it from his back pack.

“What’s the difference?” she shrugged walking back towards him. “Wait” Arya smirked “Are you worried about me being cold?” she asked cocking her brow at him.

Gendry ignored her “Are you going to hurry up or what?” he asked the jester.

“I am cold to touch but yet I burn if held, what am I?” The masked figure replied

“Arya Stark’s vagina” a voice answered coming out of woods.

Gendry and Arya turned to see Joffrey and a tall looking man with a scar on his face, strolling out of the woods.

“That is the wrong answer” he jested said bowing again

“Wait, that’s not our answer” Arya called but it was too late the man had already gone.

“FUCK!” Arya screamed.

“Oh I’m sorry brother, I was sure that would be right” Joffrey said fake pouting as his partner laughed next to him “I mean how could it be wrong, that faggot has never even been fucked” he laughed glaring at Arya. She couldn’t help but flinch, Arya hated that word. She had been called every name under the sun but never that, but before Arya had even had a chance to reply Gendry hurled his fist into Joffrey’s face, there was a loud crunch and a cry as Joffrey fell to the floor.

Joffrey’s partner twisted Gendry around and smacked him back in the face with his fist. Gendry stumbled back then returned the hit with a lot less force. The man was almost twice as large as Gendry and there was no way he’d win. Arya even knew she couldn’t handle him.

_Shit!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My babies are so cute! And i hate Joffrey, you know the usual! I'm excited for you guys to read the next chapter, its what ive been working towards since the last chapter.
> 
> P.S we have reached over 200 kudos (kudos's? kudoses?) is there a plural for kudos? Anyway wooohoo!!!! Thanks guys <3


	10. The Worst Revenge Plan So Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! so this is the chapter that the scene i wanted to do is in. Ill be honest with you its all Gendrya fluff and crap. 
> 
> Please remember I’m not Jesus there will be a few spelling and grammar mistakes. ♡♡

**Arya**

Arya quickly looked for an escape from the fight, she looked down at the floor searching and saw Joffrey calling away towards the trees. “Perfect”

Arya ran past Joffrey and picked up a large stick that was almost the same size of a baseball bat, and lifted it behind her head and brought it down on the ridiculously large mans head. The man grunted then fell to his knees, cradling were Arya had hit. She grabbed Gendry’s arm and pulled him running into to woods, away from the clearing.

“What are you doing?” he yelled at her “I wasn’t planning on watching you get killed” she replied sprinting, dodging the trees which was becoming more and more difficult as the light faded.

They had been running for about twenty minuets and their run and now become a fast walk. They came to another clearing and they both stopped panting. Arya let go of Gendry’s wrist and dropped all her bags.

Suddenly Arya felt Gendry’s hand on her shoulder, with one large tug he twisted her around. “what is it?” she breathed, staring at him.

Gendry didn’t say anything for awhile , he just stared back into her eyes. His eyes were so intense, she felt like she was drowning when she was looking into them. Arya looked away. Before she could step back she felt Gendry’s hand on her face, guiding her to look back at him.

“Don’t ever let anyone like that ever get to you” his voice was deep and strong, for a moment it made Arya even a little scared.

Arya laughed “Listen Gendry, that isn’t-” He interrupted her, gripping her shoulders

“NO! cut the bull shit and just listen, don’t let anyone ever speak to you like that and if you do ill rip their fucking heads off!” he wasn’t just scaring her anymore she was terrified. His grip on her shoulders had become so tight that it was starting to hurt. She looked at him, her eyes filled with panic.

“Gendry let go!” she said trying to fill her voice with as much strength as she could muster. Thankfully he complied, slowly letting go of her arms. Before he could say anything else Arya stretched her arms forcing a large grin “Well, I don’t know about you but I’m starving” Arya knelt down t and rifled through their bags, pulling out their camping stove and the small pan they’d been given. “You set up the tent and ill do dinner” she ordered not looking at him once. 

* * *

 

**Gendry**

Gendry stared at her back as she looked through the bags. “You set up the tent and ill do dinner” she told him, he knew she was avoiding his eyes and he was somewhat glad.

When she had asked him to let go of her, she didn’t look like herself. Her eyes were full of panic and terror. The same look he had seen Cersei give his father when he had become too aggressive. Gendry sighed reaching down for the tent bag and opening the string, removing to contents of the bag.

“Gendry?” she called quietly from where she was sat.

“Hmm?” he replied stretching the fabric of the tent sheet on the ground.

“Thanks” Arya almost whispered

“For what?” Gendry said trying to speak in a calm tone.

“For before” she answered. They were both quiet for a moment but then Arya continued “But please don’t ever do anything like that again.” Her voice was stern and cold. Gendry turned to look at her but she was looking at the pot of bubbling soup. “I understand why you did it but-”

Gendry didn’t let her finish “I don’t think you do” he told her. Arya looked up, instantly locking eyes with her.

“Either way, I don’t want to see…” She begun but then shuck her head as if she was changing her mind “I don’t want to owe YOU anything!” she rushed lowering her gaze to the stove again.

Gendry scoffed looking away from her and began shoving the poles into the tent, rather carelessly.

“I’m grateful but were not friends and-”

He stopped her again “I didn’t do that so you could OWE me!” he spat. Gendry wanted to snap the pole in half. _Was she really this dim-witted or just pretending?_ “you know what I can’t even be arsed explaining it to you” He grumbled, hammering the pegs into the ground. He stepped back looking at his work then turned back to her “Pass me the other tent” he demanded. Arya stared at him blackly

“There is only one tent” she told him

Gendry froze “What?”

“There’s only one tent per pair” she explained looking at him confused. “That’s the way it is every year … I thought you knew?” her eyes were wide and Gendry could tells she was probably going to burst into laughter at any moment.

“No I didn’t” he said scowling. _How on earth was he meant to share a tent with this girl?_

“Then what was the whole “I was planning on entertaining you later” thing?” Arya mimicked lowering her voice, forcing Gendry to explode into laughter. He sat himself down next to her still chuckling as she pasted him a bowl of soup and a roll of bread.

He leaned into her, moving his lips right next to ear “Are you disappointed I didn’t have that I mind?” he growled, teasing her. Arya jumped almost spilling soup over the both of them, causing Gendry into fits of laughter again.

“Just eat your soup you melon!” she hissed. _Was that an insult?_

“Melon?” He asked giving her a quizzical look “Is that you insulting me? Wow Stark, you’ve lost your touch” Gendry said teasing her.

“Fuck you” Arya laughed kicking him in the thigh.

“Ow” he exclaimed “You’re beating up an injured man here” he said, rubbing where she had kicked him. Faking to be in pain.

Something flashed through Arya’s eyes and she quickly shuffled her way over grabbing his wrist. Gendry froze at the skin on skin contact. _What is she doing? Does she want me? Is that why she wanted me to set up the tent so soon?_ Arya turned over Gendry’s hand and stared intensely at the back of it. Gendry tried to pull his hand away but she kept firm grip on it.

“Stay still, I need to clean your cuts” Arya crawled away reaching for her backpack pulling out a small green box.

“Look who is worried about who now” Gendry laughed, avoiding looking at her as she made her way back over to him. Arya didn’t respond with a witty remark to Gendry’s surprise, she just grabbed Gendry’s wrist, rather roughly and began to run her thumb along the cut. Her touch was light and cold. Gendry couldn’t help but feel he heat spread across his body as she touched him. He watched her open the green box and quickly realised it was a first aid box. Gendry could help to laugh at the fact that even Arya Stark was safety conscious.

“Fuck” he hissed as Arya lightly dabbed a cotton bud soaked in wound disinfectant across the broken skin on his knuckles.

“Stop being such a baby” she snapped griping her hold on his wrist, continuing to spread the disinfectant on his wounds. He watched her, not making any noises. He wanted her to touch him for longer, he wanted to touch her back. Gendry automatically pulled away from Arya at his own perverted thoughts. “I don’t know why I’m surprised, you hardly show any signs of being man” she smirked.

“Oh really” Gendry smiled wiggling his eyebrows, leaning into her ear “I’m sure I could show you a few signs”

“OW!” he yelled as Arya dug the cotton bud into his cut.

“Dick” She muttered closing the box and shoving his arm back at him. She stood up stretching.

“is that a demand?” Gendry said winking up at her “You wanna get hit again” Arya threatened stepping closer to him raising her fist.

“No MiLady” Gendry grinned knowing it would wind her up. Unsurprisingly Arya kicked him in the leg but Gendry did notice her kick was lighter than any of her other hits.

“I’m going to bed” she muttered scowling at the dark sky “don’t wake me up when you come in”

“What!” Gendry rasped, whipping around to face her.

“Don’t wake me up when you come to bed” She repeated in a confused tone. Gendry couldn’t help but feel on edge by the way she said it.

D _on’t wake me up when you come to bed It_ almost made them sound like a couple! Gendry mentally hit himself for thinking that.

“I’m….I’m not sharing a bed with you!” He spat, feeling heat spread from his face to the rest of his body.

“Why? Afraid ill give you girl germs?” Arya mocked, mimicking a child like voice.

“Piss off” he grumbled

“I just don’t want to be in a tent with you, you might take advantage of me!” he said pouting.

“I can assure you that will never happen” she said dryly, raising her eyebrows.

Gendry couldn’t help but feel a little hurt. _Why on earth are you offended? You don’t want to fuck her either!_

“Anyway” Arya continued “You’re welcome to stay out here but we only have one sleeping bag and I sure as hell don’t plan to freeze to death” he watched her quickly snatch his sleeping bag and rushing inside the tent.

“Hey that’s mine” He yelled. Gendry rushed over to the tent and grabbed Arya’s arm, attempting to stop her from zipping up the tent.

“Nope its ours” Arya corrected him, moving his hand away from her and trying to zip it close once more.

“Hey!” he yelled again.

“I’m about to get changed so unless you want me to get naked in front of you, move!” she snapped, reaching out of their fabric home and shoving him away. He did want to see her naked though. Gendry hit himself for real this time. Gendry stayed outside of the tent, staring at the door. Arya was right, it was freezing at night. You’d never think they were in Dorne.

He reached out and touched the zip, then stopped. Gendry leant back, trying to calm his breath. _If I do this I will be alone with Arya, she’d be sleeping with me… well sleeping next to me. What is she wants to…_

“UGH” Gendry groaned.

 _She’d never want that right, I mean we hate each other_.

Then Gendry quickly remembered all the things he’d done to her. He had introduced himself by throwing a cigarette end at her, then shoved her a numerous amounts of times, kissed her twice, sworn at her and insulted her. Sex was probably the last thing she is planning, _she’s going to kill me in my sleep._ It was either die in the cold or by Arya Starks’s hands.At least she could be blamed for his death he thought.

Just as he was about to reach for the zip, the tent door opened and Arya Stark was sat behind it, scowling.

“Are you coming in or are you intentionally trying to keep me awake?” She snapped.

“Er.. I’m coming in” he said blushing, he prayed the pitch black would cover his red cheeks. Arya moved to the right of the tent to let him in as he untied and kicked off his boots. He set them in the corner of the tent and crawled in after Arya. 

* * *

 

**Arya**

Arya sat back unzipping the sleeping bag. “What are you doing?” Gendry asked as he finished shutting the door.

“Unzipping the sleeping bag” she answered confused tone. It was obvious what she doing, _why did she have to tell this boy everything she was doing every? is he that much of a moron?_

“I can see that!” He scoffed “Why are you doing that?”

“So we can share it” she told him slowly so he could follow.

“hUH?” _jesus_!

“What else do you plan to used as bedding?” she asked him, stretching out the fabric. Gendry didn’t reply. When she looked up at him, she noticed he was opening and closing his mouth repeatedly as if he was going to say something. Arya spoke before he could “Gendry I have five brothers, and the fact that your more worried about sharing this with me than I am with you is ridiculous!” It was too quiet after she spoke and there was nothing to break the ice with. “Especially after your track record” she said pretending to mutter it to herself, wanting to wind Gendry up.

“My track record?” he asked

“Gods Gendry! Everyone from here to the wall knows you want me!” she joked, loving the way he could become so embarrassed.

“ You’re the one who is always flirting we me!” He yelled. Arya was surprised she could still see him blush even in the dark.

“When?” She asked cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Er..” Gendry mumbled as he scooted over to his side and sat next to Arya. Arya burst out into laughter at his face, falling onto her back and giggling. She had caught him, Gendry Baratheon couldn’t even come up with a response. “Well that doesn’t even matter cause you kissed me back!” He mocked.

Arya shot up “Did not!”

“Did”

“Didn’t”

“Did”

“Didn’t” They spat at each other, staring the other one down like it was a competition.

“Did” Gendry replied. _This could go one for ever_ she thought to herself.

“You would know if I kissed you back!” she said looking him dead in the eyes. HA! she had won! Gendry was blushing like a bride. She was about to gloat about winning but then she saw how Gendry was looking at her.

His blue eyes were locked with hers. For some reason she wanted to break the space between them, she wanted him to touch her like she had dreamt of. Arya blushed at the thought. Gendry’s eyes wondered to her lips then back up her eyes. Arya swallowed nervously. Her mouth was dry, her lips were dry but everywhere else was wet. She blushed a deeper colour. Arya licked her lips trying to gain some moisture to them. She noticed how heavily they were both breathing, then Gendry inched his way closer to her. Breaking the distance, he leaned in. She could feel his breath on her face.

He didn’t kiss her lips, he move past them to her ear “Who fancy’s who now?” He whispered. Arya froze.

 _You fucking idiot! How could you let him catch you out._  

Arya grabbed her pillow and whacked Gendry over the head with it. Knocking him back. As quick as a bullet Gendry returned the favour, though his was a lot softer than Arya’s. Arya hit him again and again taking her revenge on him with her goosed feathered pillow.

 _Worst revenge plan so far_ she said to herself.

She quickly regretted taking her mind off the pillow fight because as soon as she did Gendry ripped her pillow out of her hands, throwing his and hers away from them both. Arya chased after them but he pushed her down on the floor, and they rolled across the floor. He was very strong, but she was quicker. Every time he tried to hold her still she wriggled free and punched him. Gendry only laughed at the blows, which made her mad. He finally caught both her wrists in one hand and started to tickle her with the other. Laughs and shrieks automatically burst out of Arya’s mouth. Each time she tried to wriggle free he held her down, tickling her harder. The tickling was becoming unbearable so Arya quickly slammed her knee between his legs, but she missed her original goal. Gendry got the message and rolled off her onto his back.

They both lay there panting. “You … know … if anyone … saw this now .. They’d think we’d be doing something other … than play fighting” Gendry joked still trying to regain his breath. Arya laughed staring up at the ceiling of the tent

“They’d probably assume I was trying to kill you”. Gendry’s laugh so was rich that it filled up the tent with warmth. They were quiet for a few moments then Arya felt Gendry move, she looked to her left and saw he was on his side propped against is elbow looking at her. She looked back at the ceiling avoiding his eyes.

“What?” She asked fiddling with her sleeve.

“How many siblings do you have?” he replied

“Huh?” _Why does he want to know about my family?_ Arya wondered.

“You mentioned before that you have brothers and I know you have a sister” He told her. Arya was surprised he had even remembered.

“I have five” She told him “Four brothers and one sister” Arya couldn’t help but burst into a massive grin at the thought of her family.

“Sounds hectic” he said softly. The grumble of his was so soothing to Arya that her eyelids began to drop.

“It sometimes can be” she murmured pulling the open sleeping bag over herself, making sure she had left enough for Gendry to get for himself. “Do you have any .. You know apart from Joffrey?” Arya regretted it as soon as she asked. He probably didn’t even consider Joffrey as a brother.

Gendry chuckled to her surprise “I don’t have any full ones but I have two other half siblings” Arya turned towards the sound of his voice and looked up at him.

“Do you like them or are they…” her voice trailed off Gendry smiled down at her

“Their both younger than me but … their nothing like him!” He grumbled.

“You won’t get in trouble for before will you?” She blurted remembering their incident with Joffrey, Gendry chuckled at her and ruffled her hair.

“Don’t worry MiLady” he smiled.

Arya lifted her leg and lightly kicked his shin causing Gendry to break out into a grin.

…

It was freezing in the tent.

Arya had tried to warm herself up by curling into a ball but it had not effect. Arya turned over and glared at Gendry, who was now snoring. “Dick” she whispered rolling back over. Arya tried to stop herself from violently shivering by clutching to herself but it had no effect. Arya bolted up irritated. All she wanted to sleep but she couldn’t.

“Arya?” Gendry groaned. She turned to see Gendry was staring up at her, his voice was husky and sleepy “What’s the matter?”

“No..thing” she shivered lying.

Gendry smirked at her then pulled her arm. Arya froze. He tugged her down so hard, forcing her to collide into him. He held her against his chest wrapping her bedding around them both. Arya tried to pull away from him but he kept her in place with his arms tightly wrapped around her. Gendry was so warm that Arya instantly melted into him.

“You’re freezing” he whispered into her ear. Arya tried to respond with a ‘no shit’ but it just came out as a moan.

* * *

 

**Gendry**

Gendry woke up the sound of birds chirping as the morning sun beamed through the tent. Gendry opened his eyes slowly, focusing on the world around him. He snuggled further into the warm shape he was holding.

“What’s the story Morning glory?” A familiar voice said. Gendry froze then slowly looked down.

 _Shit_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I'm not sure how i feel about this one, hope you guys like it :)
> 
> I just wanted to explain Arya's line at the end. So There is a band called Oasis (I'm sure you all know). They have an album and song called "what's the story morning glory?" and where i'm from we call erections "Morning Glory" (I don't know if that's just a UK thing) and there you go! 


	11. The Princess and The Thug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! This is a little update to help me get back into writing, the next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoy it. Please remember I’m not Jesus there will be a few spelling and grammar mistakes. ♡♡

“What’s the story morning glory?”

Gendry turned to stone; His hard cock was pressed against Arya’s back. He immediately dropped his arms from around Arya, bolting backwards. But she didn’t have the reaction he thought she would. She just laughed at him, which really didn’t help. Arya sat up and turned to face him.

“You really are talented aren’t you?” she joked winking at him.

“Shut the fuck up!” he growled, full of embarrassment.

“Relax! It’s not a big deal. It happens to most men right? I know it’s not cause of me” Arya smiled stretching onto her knees. “I’ll sort out breakfast while…” Arya glanced down at his crotch “you sort that out.”

Gendry quickly threw a pillow at her chuckling, he was glad she wasn’t being funny about it all. She gently threw the pillow back at him and closed the tent door.

-  
Arya fell on the floor, dazed. What the fuck had just happened? Had Gendry’s dick really been…? Arya heated up.

“Nope!” Arya told herself wanted to forget it “It was just a normal penis” Arya lit the gas stove praying for a small burst of amnesia to happen.

…

“That’s everything right?” Gendry muttered shoving the tent back into its back. They had hardly spoken since when they woke up. Arya had tried to make casual conversation but Gendry kept on finding a way to end it.

“Yeah, which way we heading?” she asked pulling on her back pack.

“Up” he grunted keeping his eyes on the ground, heading in the direction he described as up. Arya quickly ran behind him and lightly kicked her foot into his leg.

“Are you still upset about the whole boner thing?” she fakes pouted.

“Piss off!” He snapped.

“Jesus! I didn’t know you were so overdramatic” she laughed “Stop being so uptight about it, you’re making me embarrassed for you”. He didn’t reply with a witty retort like she thought he would, Gendry just glared at her instead.

“Jesus! Even Jon has a better sense of humour than you” she sighed, rolling her eyes walking away.

  
“Well sorry I’m not fucking perfect Jon, on my shiny motorcycle!” Gendry exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air and storming past her. Arya stunned, she had teased him but why was he getting upset at Jon? Her brother hadn’t done anything.

  
Gendry whirled back around “While we’re on the subject who is Jon? And wouldn’t he be upset about his special princess sharing a tent with a thug like me?” Arya froze, his word were so harsh and angry.

  
“Jon isn’t like that; he knows I can handle myself! And I’m not his fucking princess” she snapped, glaring back at him.

  
Gendry laughed, but his laugh was different from last night. Instead of the warm-rich laugh that filled up the tent, it was cold and rough. “He should do though” he stormed towards Arya and pressed her against a tree “Don’t you know what I could do to you? Don’t you know what men are like? I’m sure Jon knows!” he breathed with his body press against hers.

  
Now it was Arya’s turn to laugh “What could you do? What would you do?” she growled pushing him away. She had enough of his split personality. “Stop pretending to be something you’re not! It’s getting old really quickly”. Arya moved away from the tree. “Now if you’re done with your Christian Grey moment, I’d like to get out of this shit hole!”  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought and where you would like this story to head.


	12. The Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so i'm back! I know its been two years and i'm so sorry! I had this chapter ready but didn't know whether to post it but here we go! Hope you all like it. Please remember I’m not Jesus there will be a few spelling and grammar mistakes.

They walked in silence for what felt like hours. Gendry kept his eyes glued to the floor hoping it would take away to awkwardness. He quickly took a glance at Arya. She was a few steps ahead, focusing on the map she had griped in her hands. Arya suddenly stopped and cursed under her breath. Gendry stopped making sure to stay a few steps away from her.

“What's up?” he asked, trying to sound gentle as possible.

“This map is a piece of shit! That's what's up” she mocked, crumpling the piece of blue paper on the floor and then dramatically stamping on it. Gendry couldn't help but chuckle. Arya looked up from the ground, glaring at him.

“Don't laugh at me!” she demanded, pointing her finger at him.

“As MiLady commands” taking a mocking bow

“And don't call me My lady” she snapped shoving him

“Well that wasn't ladylike” he commented laughing while stepping towards her.

Arya shoved him harder this time, pushing him onto the floor. She then turned and stormed off, but just slowly enough for Gendry to see a small smile pulling at her lips.

**Arya**

Arya couldn’t help but remember the old days, when she and her father would take hikes in the mountains. But every time she thought of the similarities those days and now felt further away than ever. The warm air, _It should be cool_. The light straw grass, _no it’s meant to be harsh and green_. Missing the north was nothing compared to missing her father and the man where her father should be was a Stupid bullheaded boy, who likes to polish cars.

“Oi” Gendry yelled behind her, Arya ignored him quickening her pace. “You can’t keep on ignoring me you know?”

 _of course i can and that’s exactly what i’m going to do,_ Arya thought.

She heard his footsteps catching up to her. Arya began to whirl around to give him a piece of her mind but there was no one, just trees and the dimming light of the sun. she had been walking for so long she hadn't realised it was almost night time. Arya strained her eyes searching for Gendry, he’s probably hiding Arya remarked but something didn’t feel right.

“Gendry” she whispered, no reply. There was a snap of some twigs in the distance to the right of her, Arya jumped and all her senses became alive.

“Gendry, stop pissin-”. There was another snap on the left then again on the right just as she was about to run, two hands came out of nowhere and grabbed her, pulling her into the thick trees covering her mouth.

 **Gendry** (1 hour earlier)

They’d been following them for about a mile and a half now. He had noticed them straight away, the idiots were tailing them so close they might have well started linking arms with them and skipping. Gendry was sure Arya would of noticed too but she had been dreaming off into the distance for a while now with a painful expression on her face. He decided it was best not to tell her. When he looked back they were gone, panic set in.

**Arya**

The bastards hands were huge, covering half of her face. Their grip was tight but not tight enough. Arya wriggled her arm out and smashed it into the mans face, their grip loosened. She twisted her body ready to fight, but she was greeted with a familiar face.

Gendry was wincing in pain under her. When she opened her mouth to ask him what on earth he was doing, he immediately clasped his hand over pulling her down on top of him.

“Sh!” he mouthed looking out into the clearing. Arya followed his gaze. Jofferey and the man from before were sneaking through the tree’s.

“Where did that bitch go” Jofferey hissed.

“Im not sure” the man growled. His voice was thick and deep.

“Well that’s not good enough, is it Clegane?” Jofferey almost whined, Arya imagined him stamping his feet and throwing himself on the floor like a toddler having a tantrum. She couldn’t help but giggle.

“Wait! What’s that?” Jofferey said turning towards their hiding place.

“Go look Clegane, i heard there’s wolves in this place”. The man called Clegane stepped his way closer to them, Arya’s heart began to pound and she assumed Gendry’s must be doing the same because his grip tightened.

 **Snap!** Jofferey and Clegane both suddenly turned away looking off into the distance.

“That’s them Jofferey practically cackled “Quick get them” he said skipping away after Clegane.

Gendry and Arya let out a huge sigh. Gendry let go of his grip falling back into the ground, she sat back panting catching the breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding in. Arya looked down and Gendry, who was looking up and her. They both burst out laughing.

“What on earth” Arya gasped, clutching her stomach.

Once the laughter had died, she looked down again but Gendry face wasn’t as amused as she was. He almost looked i pain she thought, clearing his throat then she came to the sudden realisation she was straddling Gendry Barathoen. Quick as she could Arya did a 007 roll into the dirt.

“Sorry” she muttered climbing to her knees and jumping up, extending her hand to him. Gendry took it pulling himself to her feet.

“We should get moving, they’ll come back looking for us once they realise” he mumbled avoiding her eyes.

“YEA” Arya said much louder than she meant “ i mean yeah lets go” _idiot!!_ Gendry It had been hours since their encounter with Jofferey, they had set up camp near a small stream in the clearing of the forest. Only a sliver of daylight remained in the sky.

“Right time for tea i think” Arya annouced pulling the rucsac open and began rummaging through its contents. He stared at her amused. How quickly had she come into his life and turned it upside down, he wasn’t complaining though she was destructive there was something about her… soothing almost. Arya looked up, Gendry quickly diverted his eyes pretending that the floor was the most interesting thing he’d ever seen.

“Gendry?” Arya called

“Hmm” he muttered fiddling with a blade of grass

“What’s this?” she asked, he looked to see she was holding out a clear glass bottle. Gendry could feel the heat creeping up his neck

“Thats erm.. It was for me and Hot pie, you should put that back” He said trying his best not to stutter.

“Why should i?” Arya demanded pulling the bottle closer to her chest

“besides we should have some fun”, theres was a glint in her eye that Gendry had seen enough times to know it was the calm before the storm.

 **Sansa** (Earlier that day)

"Quick Hot Pie get their attention!" Sansa demanded hiding behind a large Oaktree

Hot Pie began to dance about chanting "Come and get me bastard!"

"You have to be louder than that!" Sansa ran out from behind the tree and grabbed a large branch, whacking it repeatedly againist the trees.

"Sansa!" Hot pie whined

"Sansa!"

"Sansa" He almost screamed

"What" she asked stumbling from the weight of the branch

"Look!" Hot Pie pointed off into the tree, Sansa looked.

Jofferey and Sandor Clegane were charging towards them.

"Run" she breathed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought, your opinions mean the world! Thanks for reading. 
> 
> P.S Sorry if this chapter felt weird, i'm not sure what to make of it


End file.
